Indigo
by Dardara
Summary: END CHAP! Adik tiriku terlahir berbeda. Terlahir dengan mata ketiga yang memancar indah. Mata itu tak terlihat dan teraba. Namun aku dapat merasakannya. Hal itulah yang membuatku ingin selalu menjaga adikku. Adikku yang istimewa. Kalian tahu istilah indigo? Adikku Byun Baekhyun adalah salah satunya. Fic by Sandara. Chanbaek. Baekyeol. Boys Love.
1. Chapter 1

Kuasa Tuhan. Diusiaku yang tak lagi remaja aku selalu meyakini bahwa kuasa Tuhan akan selalu berlaku bagi semua makhluk ciptaannya. Termasuk diriku. Aku terlahir dari seorang wanita yang bahkan tak kukenali wujud dan rupanya.

Aku tak pernah ingat seperti apa masa kecilku. Yang kutahu dari cerita ibu angkatku, aku dilahirkan bulan November di tanggal 27. Saat itu di malam hari, kedua orang tua angkatku datang ke sebuah panti asuhan. Mengangkatku yang saat itu masih bayi sebagai anak mereka. Menyematkan marga Byun di depan namaku.

Empat tahun lebih mereka menikah dan tak kunjung di karuniai seorang anak. Mitos dikalangan para tetua menyarankan kedua orang tua angkatku untuk mengangkat seorang anak. Tuhan akan melihat betapa kerasnya usaha kedua orang tua angkatku saat merawatku dengan baik, saat itulah Tuhan pada akhirnya akan mempercayakan satu malaikat mungilnya hadir di keluarga Byun.

Istilah anak pancingan kuketahui saat aku menginjak usia remaja. Ibu angkatku dengan lembut memberiku pengertian bahwa aku berbeda dari adikku. Adikku lahir dari rahim ibu angkatku disaat usiaku 3 tahun.

Aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan masalah status kedua orang tuaku. Mereka bukan orang tua kandungku dan aku tidak pernah mau membuat hal ini menjadi rumit. Aku tidak pernah mengenal kedua orang tua kandungku, dan aku tidak tahu dimana gerangan mereka saat ini.

Dengan lembut, ibu angkatku menyebut bahwa marga asliku adalah Park. Setidaknya hal itulah yang pihak panti asuhan katakan pada ibu angkatku. Marga Byun bukanlah marga asliku. Dan diusiaku yang sudah tak lagi anak-anak, orang tua angkatku memberiku kebebasan untuk memilih marga apa yang akan kusematkan didepan namaku sendiri.

Park Chanyeol. Byun Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol namaku kini. Diusiaku yang ke 15 aku resmi mengganti margaku. Sebagai penghormatan atas nama ayah kandungku yang rupanya saja tak pernah kulihat. Ciri fisikku saja yang menjelaskan betapa berbedanya aku dengan anggota keluarga Byun lainnya. Ini mungkin tanda bahwa aku adalah seorang Park sejati.

Mataku bulat seperti kelereng. Pandangan mataku tajam dan dalam. Berbeda dengan mata sipit dan teduh warisan keluarga Byun. Telingaku lebar mencuat seperti hendak keluar dari kepalaku, berbeda dengan telinga mungil khas milik keluarga Byun.

Aku memang berbeda. Rupaku berbeda. Tinggi badan pun berbeda. Aku terlihat seperti raksasa dengan tinggi tubuhku yang menjulang. Berbeda dengan tinggi ayah dan ibu angkatku yang lebih pendek. Ibu angkatku bahkan terlihat seperti anak sekolahan jika disandingkan dengan tubuh tinggiku.

Namun semua perbedaan fisikku itu tak membuat perasaanku berbeda. Aku memang tidak terlahir ditengah hangatnya pelukan ibu angkatku seperti halnya adikku. Tapi aku tetap bisa merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang beliau. Begitupun dengan didikan rasional ayah angkatku yang mampu membuatku berfikir bijaksana.

Aku menyukai mereka. Lembut dan ramah adalah sifat ibuku. Tegas namun hangat adalah sifat ayahku. Serta keras kepala dan menyenangkan adalah sifat adikku.

Aku adalah bagian dari keluarga Byun.

Meskipun marga Park kini telah tersemat di namaku.

000000000000000000000000000000

.

.

**Indigo**

By : Sandara

Adik tiriku terlahir berbeda. Terlahir dengan mata ketiga yang memancar indah. Mata itu tak terlihat dan teraba. Namun aku dapat merasakannya. Hal itulah yang membuatku ingin selalu menjaga adikku. Adikku yang istimewa. Kalian tahu istilah indigo? Adikku Byun Baekhyun adalah salah satunya. Chanbaek. Boys Love.

Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun. Chanbaek – Baekyeol. Boys Love. Don't Like Don't Read.

**Chapter 1 : Adikku, Byun Baekhyun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

00000000000000000000000000

Melihatnya terlahir di dunia ini adalah sebuah anugrah dari Tuhan. Aku dapat melihat raut kebahagiaan terpancar jelas di wajah ibuku meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri gurat kelelahan tercetak jelas diwajahnya yang cantik.

Di sampingku nampak ayahku tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bangganya. Ia peluk tubuhku erat sembari tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang mampu membuat mata sipitnya seolah menghilang.

"Lihatlah, adikmu telah lahir Chanyeol-ah!" Bisik ayahku berkali-kali.

Aku melihatnya dengan jelas. Adikku tengah tertidur pulas di box bayi di samping ranjang ibuku. Seorang suster terlihat mulai mengangkat tubuh mungil adikku. Dan membawanya ke pelukan hangat ibu.

Aku ikut tersenyum senang. Adikku lahir dengan tubuhnya yang sangat mungil. Aku bahkan sempat berfikir bahwa tubuh adikku hanya sebesar botol air mineral yang suka ayah bawa ke kantor. Ibu nampak sangat berhati-hati menggendong adikku.

"Bobotnya sangat kecil, tapi bayi anda terlahir sehat." Jelas sang suster yang ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang keluargaku rasakan.

Adikku terlahir prematur. Usia kandungan ibu bahkan belum menginjak 7 bulan saat adikku itu memaksa untuk segera dilahirkan.

Tak bernafas dua hari. Ayah berkata demikian. Deru nafas dan detak jantung adikku tak terdeteksi selama dua hari belakangan ini. Adikku di vonis terlilit tali pusarnya sendiri. Terlilit hingga batas hidung mungilnya. Adikku hampir saja keracunan. Plasentanya telah membusuk di dalam sana.

Ayah yang gagah pun berkali-kali muntah karena melihat plasenta adikku yang telah berhasil dokter keluarkan.

Tak pernah kubayangkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi adikku yang tak bernafas dua hari dalam perut ibu dengan plasenta yang rusak dan membusuk. Pasti sangat berat hidupnya. Tapi adikku bertahan. Aku bangga padanya.

"Aku ingin melihat adikku ayah." Pintaku dengan mata besarku yang ikut mengerjap.

Ayah langsung menarik kursi dan meletakannya di sisi samping ranjang rumah sakit tempat ibuku berbaring. Ia duduk disana dan mengangkat tubuhku untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Ibu tersenyum saat tanganku bergerak untuk mengelus kepala adikku.

Adikku sedikit terusik. Ia menggeliat saat tanganku mulai sampai di keningnya. Kelopak matanya yang mungil bergerak-gerak. Hingga akhirnya terbuka perlahan. Sepasang manik mata berwarna hitam kecokelatan menyambutku. Menatapku dalam. Aku merasa seperti akan tersedot kedalamnya.

Hidungnya mungil, begitupun dengan belah bibirnya yang kecil mulai bergerak-gerak lucu. Kuarahkan jari telunjukku kearah pipinya dan bibir adikku bergerak mengikuti sembari mengecap-ngecap.

Sungguh adikku ini sangat menggemaskan. Ibu dan ayah nampak menahan tawanya melihat tingkah menggemaskan adik baruku ini.

"Kau punya ide tentang nama adikmu sayang?" Tanya ibu. Aku tersenyum sembari terus melihat kearah adikku yang mungil dan cantik meskipun ia seorang namja.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Berusaha mengingat deretan nama yang sempat ayah ucapkan. Ayahku sudah memberitahukan tentang nama-nama yang akan ia berikan pada adikku. Baik itu nama perempuan ataupun nama laki-laki.

"Bagaimana Chanyeol-ah?" Tanya ayah.

"Baekhyun.." Jawabku. Hanya nama itu yang terlintas dalam benakku. Aku lupa semua nama yang pernah ayah beritahu.

000000000000000000000000

Baekhyun adikku adalah yang paling menggemaskan. Usianya sudah satu tahun. Baekhyun sudah bisa berjalan bahkan berlari kesana kemari. Rambut hitam tipis dan halusnya akan ikut bergerak saat adikku tengah berlari.

"Aaaaa…" Teriaknya riang saat tubuhku bergerak memeluknya. Adikku itu akan memelukku erat sembari menggesekan hidung mungilnya ke perutku, membuatku merasa kegelian.

"Baekkie mau makan?" Tawarku. Baekhyun akan setia menggelengkan kepalanya. Adikku ini adalah tipe anak yang susah makan. Ia akan menolak makanan yang tidak disukainya meskipun ibu sudah dengan susah payah membuatnya.

Hanya beberapa jenis makanan saja yang adikku suka. Ayah sering mengkhawatirkan keadaan Baekhyun yang sulit makan. Ibu berusaha memaklumi kelakuan Baekhyun dan tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan kondisi Baekhyun karena adikku masih mengkonsumsi ASI.

Adikku sangat suka pergi ke taman. Mata sipitnya yang mungil akan melihat kesana kemari saat ibu membawanya ke taman. Kesukaan Baekhyun ini ibuku manfaatkan semaksimal mungkin. Setiap sore, ibu akan mengajakku dan Baekhyun pergi ke taman yang tak jauh dari rumah.

Ibu akan menggelar tikar kecil dan mendudukan Baekhyun di pangkuannya. Ibu akan membuatkan berbagai macam makanan untukku makan dan beberapa jenis bubur bayi untuk Baekhyun. Saat itulah ibu akan menyuruhkan makan di hadapan adikku Baekhyun.

Adikku sangat dekat denganku. Ia akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kulakukan. Saat aku makan sesuatu, Baekhyun juga melakukannya. Ibu dengan antusiasnya menyuapi Baekhyun.

"Pintarnya anak-anak ibu, lihat Chanyeollie hyung dan Baekkie mau makan!" Seru ibu senang saat kotak bekal berisi sandwich milikku dan mangkuk kecil berisi bubur Baekhyun telah kosong.

Baekhyun akan dengan riangnya bertepuk tangan ikut bangga makanannya telah habis. Ia akan memelukku erat sembari menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat tidak jelas layaknya seorang bayi.

Aku akan dengan semangat menghabiskan susu pisangku sedangkan Baekhyun menghabiskan susu botolnya, setelah beristirahat sembari bercanda-canda sebentar, aku akan mengajak Baekhyun main disekitar taman. Adikku itu akan tertawa senang sambil berlarian ke sana kemari.

Adikku tumbuh normal, sehat dan menggemaskan meskipun ia sulit makan. Hingga suatu malam, saat ayah sedang pergi dinas keluar kota dan ibu sedang memasak makan malam di dapur sesuatu terjadi diusia Baekhyun yang sudah 1,5 tahun.

Aku dan Baekhyun sedang berada di ruang televisi. Postur tubuhku yang jauh lebih besar dari tubuh bayi Baekhyun membuatku memilih memeluk tubuh mungil adikku dalam pangkuan agar lebih mudah melindunginya saat terjadi sesuatu.

Aku dan Baekhyun masih fokus menonton televisi, sesekali Baekhyun akan tertawa sembari menyerukan namaku, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang sudah mulai tumbuh beberapa. Aku pun masih menikmati acara menonton sambil sesekali bercanda dengan Baekhyun di pangkuanku.

"Yeollie hyung…yeollie hyung.." Baekhyun akan mulai memanggilku saat ada adegan lucu yang dilakukan karakter favorit Baekhyun di televisi.

Diluar memang sedang hujan. Ibu sengaja mengeraskan suara televisinya agar Baekhyun tidak mendengar suara petir dari luar dan membuat adik kecilku ketakutan. Namun tanpa bisa diprediksi, malam itu tiba-tiba saja listrik dirumah padam.

Aku refleks langsung mengeratkan pelukanku pada Baekhyun. Dipelukanku Baekhyun mulai mencicit ketakutan karena kondisi ruanganya yang gelap.

"Eommaaa!" Panggilku kencang.

"Tetap disitu nak!" Seru ibu terdengar tak kalah panik. Tak lama sosok ibu mulai tertangkap di penglihatanku. Sedang berjalan perlahan sembari membawa selimut dan sebuah senter yang menyala terang.

"Pegang ini Chanyeollie. Baekhyun baik baik saja?" Ibu mulai mengecek keadaan Baekhyun, adikku masih menggenggam bajuku erat sembari memejamkan matanya takut.

Ibu mulai menyelimuti tubuhku dan adikku dengan selimut.

"Kau tunggu disini jangan kemana-mana, ibu akan menghubungi petugas listrik dan mencari lilin. Jaga adikmu Chanyeollie." Perintah ibu. Aku mengangguk. Tangan kananku memegang erat senter yang menerangi sekitarku. Sedangkan sebelah tangan kiriku memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Hyung… gelap. Baek takut." Bisik Baekhyun. Adikku itu memang sudah mulai lancar berbicara meskipun dengan logat khas bayinya yang menggemaskan.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan dan terus mengeratkan pelukanku pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun balas memelukku dengan tangan mungilnya yang menggenggam bajuku. Ia mulai mengesek-gesekan hidungnya di dadaku seperti kebiasaannya.

Ibu masih belum kembali. Sayup-sayup kudengar suara ibu yang sedang berkomunikasi dengan petugas listrik. Sepertinya salah satu gardu listrik di daerah rumahku tersambar petir dan mengalami kerusakan.

"Baekhyunnie jangan takut ya, ada hyung disini. Baekhyunnie tenang saja, eomma sudah menghubungi pak petugas, nanti sebentar lagi lampunya menyala dan kita lanjutkan lagi nonton kartunnya oke?" Aku berusaha menghibur Baekhyun. Dibalik selimut yang membungkus hangat tubuh kami aku mulai mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Baekhyun di pangkuan dan pelukanku.

Aku berusaha mengusir perasaan takutku ini dengan mulai bersenandung riang. Menyanyikan lagu soundtrack kartun favorit Baekhyun dengan lirik yang asal-asalan. Di ruang tamu tempat meja telepon berada kulihat ibu masih berbicara dengan petugas listrik.

"H-h-yung.."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku secepat yang kubisa dan saat itu aku merasa wajahku memucat saat melihat ekspresi ketakutan Baekhyun. Mata sipit adikku yang biasanya teduh seperti melotot keluar. Adikku menggumamkan kalimat tidak jelas. Matanya lurus melihat kearah ibu yang masih berbicara di telepon.

"Baekhyunie!" Panggilku sembari melonggarkan pelukanku dan meraih bahu mungil adik bayiku. Namun pandangan Baekhyun masih fokus membeku kearah ibu.

Karena panik aku langsung mengikuti arah pandang adikku dan tak menemukan siapapun di sana kecuali sosok ibu yang sudah menutup telepon dan berusaha menyalahkan lilin dengan senter kecil sebagai penerang.

Tak sampai disitu aku juga terburu-buru mengarahkan senter ditanganku kearah ibu, dan saat itulah adikku Baekhyun menjerit histeris.

"EOMAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

00000000000000000000000000

Aku selalu berusaha menanamkan doktrin pada diriku sendiri tentang keistimewaan yang dimiliki adikku. Adikku istimewa. Pemikiran itulah yang aku tanamkan dalam benakku ketika melihat Baekhyun tumbuh.

Kejadian di malam hari itu selalu menjadi tolak ukur bagiku akan perubahan sikap Baekhyun yang semakin menjadi tiap waktunya. Kuharap kalian tidak pernah lupa dengan ceritaku tentang adikku yang histeris di malam hari saat listrik di rumah kami padam.

Tak lama setelah kuarahkan senter itu kearah tubuh ibu dan Baekhyun yang menjerit histeris, seketika aliran listrik dirumah kami hidup kembali. Ibu terlonjak kaget hingga menjatuhkan batang lilin yang di pegangnya erat.

Dengan terburu ibu menghampiri kami dan meraih tubuh bayi Baekhyun dari pelukanku. Baekhyun menangis, menjerit hingga wajah dan telinganya memerah. Ia menolak memeluk ibuku dan terus saja mengarahkan tangannya ke arahku.

Ibu yang dilanda kepanikan tak kuasa untuk menenangkan Baekhyun adikku, hingga akhirnya adikku yang ringkih itu tertidur karena kelelahan menangis.

Aku meringis membayangkan betapa kerasnya tangisan adik bayiku ini. Dengan lembut kuusap pipi Baekhyun yang memerah dengan lap basah yang lembut. Membersihkan jejak air matanya. Mata bulatku menangkap bayangan tubuh ibu yang sedang mondar mandir tak jelas.

Raut wajahnya panik, tangan kanannya memegang ponselnya ditelinga. Berusaha menghubungi ayahku yang mungkin tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di luar kota.

Keesokan harinya, aku terbangun dengan Baekhyun yang berada di sampingku. Adikku telah lebih dulu terbangun dan mata sipitnya tengah menatapku. Bibirnya terkatup tak tersenyum seperti biasanya. Diluar aku bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara ayah.

Aku langsung meraih tubuh mungil Baekhyun kedalam gendonganku dan membawanya keluar. Dan benar saja ayah telah pulang dari dinasnya dan terkejut melihat kami telah terbangun.

Ayah langsung meraih Baekhyun dari gendongannya dan menuntun kami untuk duduk di sofa. Ibu langsung memelukku erat. Aku tidak yakin dengan ekspresi ibuku itu. Terlihat khawatir namun juga terlihat sedih disaat yang bersamaan.

"Anak ayah kenapa heum? Baekhyunnie?" Panggil Ayah sembari memainkan jari-jari mungil adikku.

Baekhyun terdiam. Terus terdiam tak merespon perkataan ayah. Ibu perlahan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahuku yang sempit. Mulai terisak pelan. Baekhyun masih tidak merespon ayahku sedikitpun, adikku justru lebih memilih memainkan kancing kemeja ayahku.

Hingga malam menjelang, aku tersadar bahwa adikku Baekhyun tidak berbicara sama sekali sedari tadi.

Ini sudah memasuki satu bulan Baekhyun tidak kunjung berbicara. Baekhyun berperilaku seperti halnya saat terlahir dulu. Tidak bisa berbicara dan hanya merespon segala sesuatu dengan mata yang mengerjap dan tangan yang menggenggam.

Baekhyun juga seringkali tidak fokus pada sesuatu. Ia terlalu cepat mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada satu hal ke hal lainnya. Ibu stress bukan main. Berkali-kali ayah membawa Baekhyun ke klinik anak dekat rumah, dan saat diperiksa dokter tidak menemukan gangguan dari tubuh Baekhyun. Dan malah menyebut Baekhyun mungkin tergolong anak autis. Ibu jelas menjerit menolak Baekhyun disebut autis.

Seorang dokter anak yang biasa menanganiku dan Baekhyun ketika sakit menyebut bahwa Baekhyun mungkin mengalami gangguan pendengaran.

Baru saja ibu berniat menolak tak terima, ayah langsung menyetujui perkataan dokter untuk memeriksa pendengaran Baekhyun.

Saat itu adikku di letakan di sebuah ranjang dengan alas selimut motif rilakumma di ruangan dokter. Sebuah bel kecil di bunyikan di dekat telinga kanan Baekhyun, dan adikku secara refleks menoleh ke kanan begitupun sebaliknya saat dokter membunyikan bel di sisi kiri maka Baekhyun akan menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri.

Pendengaran adikku baik-baik saja. Dokter menyebut adikku hanya terlalu malas merespon suara yang didengarnya. Respon motorik adikku lamban.

Aku masih saja bermain dengan jemari Baekhyun saat di perjalanan pulang, dan dengan keberanian penuh mulai menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada adikku sebelum Baekhyun seolah kehilangan pita suaranya. Saat itu juga ibu langsung merengek mengajak ayah untuk menemui salah satu kenalannya yang mungkin bisa menyembuhkan adikku.

Baekhyun masih berada dalam gendongan ayah. Sedangkan ibu mengenggam tanganku erat saat kami mulai memasuki rumah dengan gaya arsitektur Korea kuno. Aku pernah melihat rumah seperti ini di buku mewarnai milikku. Hanya saja suasana rumah ini terlihat lebih mengerikan dibandingkan yang ada di buku mewarnai itu.

Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas perubahan dalam diri adikku. Adikku langsung tertunduk lesu dan menyadarkan kepalanya lemas di leher ayah. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher ayah.

Seorang yeoja seusia ibu muncul ketika ibu menggeser pintu rumah. Yeoja itu tersenyum saat menatapku dan mengelus kepalaku.

"Dabin-ah bisakah aku menemui ibumu? Putraku Baekhyun sakit.." Ibuku berkata dengan nada yang penuh kekhawatiran.

Yeoja yang dipanggil Dabin oleh ibuku itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia mempersilahkan kami masuk ke rumahnya yang luas. Didalamnya banyak ornament serta pajangan-pajangan tua seperti di museum.

Bibi Dabin pamit sebentar untuk memanggil ibunya. Kami telah duduk di sofa luas yang tak kalah tua jika dibandingkan dengan semua perabot di rumah ini. Aku melihat Baekhyun masih tertunduk lemas dipangkuan ayah.

Aku mengelus kepala adikku lembut dan membisikinya beberapa lelucon yang biasanya membuat Baekhyun tertawa. Namun adikku tak merespon sama sekali. Tatapan matanya melirik kesana kemari. Dan kembali bersembunyi di leher ayah.

Aku menyerah dan memilih melihat kearah ibu yang masih menunjukan ekspresi khawatirnya, sampai akhirnya seorang nenek tua berambut putih kurus datang menghampiri kami. Nampak bibi Dabin menuntun nenek itu. Aku langsung teringat dengan tokoh nenek-nenek di dongeng Hansel and Gretel. Nenek-nenek yang menjebak Hansel dan Gretel dengan permen dan mengurung keduanya lalu menjadikan mereka sup.

Sungguh mengerikan.

Ibu perlahan mengambil Baekhyun dari ayah dan memperlihatkan adikku pada nenek-nenek seram yang telah duduk tak jauh dari ibu. Nenek-nenek itu tiba-tiba saja meraih kepala mungil adikku Baekhyun dan menempelkan kening Baekhyun ke keningnya sendiri.

Si nenek menyeramkan perlahan tersenyum dan ajaibnya adikku Baekhyun tiba-tiba tertawa bahagia sama seperti saat kami sedang bermain bersama.

Aku hanya bisa menelan ludahku gugup.

000000000000000000000000000000

Ini adalah hari yang baik untukku. Ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk sekolah dasar. Di pagi hari ayah sudah nampak sibuk menyiapkan mobil untuk mengantarku ke sekolah. Sedangkan ibu mulai repot menyiapkan sarapan serta bekal yang akan kubawa nanti kesekolah.

"Chanyeollie, ibu sudah bawakan nasi goreng untuk Chanyeol makan di sekolah nanti. Ibu juga sudah bawakan beberapa potong kue untuk Chanyeol makan bersama teman-teman di sekolah. Ada susu pisang juga di dalam tas. Oke?"

Ibu mulai memasukan satu kotak bekal berwarna kuning berisi nasi goreng dan kotak biru berisi kue serta sebotol susu pisang favoritku di dalam tas. Aku mengangguk semangat dan langsung meraih tasku.

"Chanyeollie hyung mau sekolah ya?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari menggoyang goyangkan tanganku. Aku tersenyum melihat adikku yang menggemaskan itu.

"Ya Baekhyunnie. Jangan nakal dirumah selama hyung tidak ada ya? Nanti sepulang sekolah kita langsung main bersama ya!" Seruku semangat.

Baekhyun langsung tertawa lebar sembari menunjukan deretan giginya yang rapi dan kecil-kecil.

"Tenang saja hyung, selagi hyung sekolah Baekhyun akan main dirumah bersama Tao!" Sahut Baekhyun sukses membuatku serta ibu yang berada disana merinding.

Aku sibuk menolehkan kepalaku ke kiri dan kanan. Khawatir ada sesuatu yang mengerikan muncul di sekitarku.

"Tao ada disini hyung!" Seru Baekhyun sembari menunjuk kearah sampingnya dan semakin membuat bulu kudukku merinding.

0000000000000000000000000000

Ayahku selalu berkata bahwa Baekhyun normal. Sama seperti anak pada umumnya. Namun tidak dengan ibuku. Nenek-nenek seram yang pernah kami temui beberapa tahun yang lalu saat Baekhyun kehilangan suaranya berkata bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang anak yang dianugrahi indera ke enam atau tergolong anak indigo.

Adikku memiliki mata ketiganya yang sangat istimewa. Yang dapat menembus dimensi lain di mana mataku sendiri tak bisa menembusnya.

Di masa depan nanti Baekhyun dapat menjadi sosok yang luar biasa dengan kemampuan istimewa yang ia miliki. Saat mendengar perkataan nenek menyeramkan itu, diperjalanan pulang tak henti-hentinya aku memandangi Baekhyun yang tengah bermain di pangkuanku dengan binar kekaguman.

Baekhyun telah kembali mendapatkan suaranya dan Baekhyun telah langsung berbicara lancar setelah bertemu dengan si nenek. Baekhyun mulai bisa menghafal segala sesuatunya dengan cepat. Saat kami menonton kartun, Baekhyun dapat langsung mengikuti lirik lagu berbahasa inggris yang tokoh kartun itu nyanyikan tanpa kesalahan.

Terakhir kalinya di usianya yang ketiga Baekhyun mulai memiliki kebiasaan aneh. Baekhyun mulai memiliki kebiasaan berbicara sendiri. Saat sedang sendiri Baekhyun terlihat suka mengobrol dengan seseorang. Adikku bahkan sesekali tertawa sendirian.

Kebiasaannya ini jelas membuatku, ayah dan ibu merinding melihat kebiasaan Baekhyun itu.

"Tenang saja hyung, selagi hyung sekolah Baekhyun akan main dirumah bersama Tao!"

Kalimat itulah yang Baekhyun katakan padaku setiap aku akan pergi ke sekolah. Pernah sekali aku memergoki Baekhyun sedang berbicara sendirian. Saat itu ibu sedang memasak di dapur dan ayah belum pulang bekerja.

"Baekhyunnie berbicara dengan siapa?" Tanyaku ingin tahu. Mata bulatku menatap nyalang kesana-kemari.

"Tao!" Seru Baekhyun semangat sembari mengoyang-goyangkan kakinya.

Belakangan kuketahui bahwa Tao adalah teman gaib Baekhyun. Baekhyun berulang kali menyebut nama Tao saat sedang asik mengobrol sendiri. Percayalah adikku seperti orang gila.

Suatu waktu aku pernah tidak sengaja menekan channel yang sedang memutar film hantu di televisi saat sedang menonton bersama Baekhyun. Tak ingin anak sekecil Baekhyun menonton film bergenre horror aku langsung memindahkannya ke chanel kartun. Saat aku menoleh aku tidak melihat ekspresi ketakutan di wajah Baekhyun padahal di film tadi ada hantu berwajah menyeramkan muncul.

Baekhyun juga menunjukan reaksi aneh saat kami sekeluarga pergi ke tempat bersejarah seperti museum dan monument. Baekhyun akan langsung memelukku erat dan tak ingin berlama-lama di tempat itu. Baekhyun juga tak menyukai patung. Ia akan menutup semua pajangan patung milik ayah dengan saputangan rillakuma yang ia punya.

Aku menceritakan hal ini pada ayah dan lagi-lagi ayah selalu berkata bahwa Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Dan teman gaib Baekhyun yang bernama Tao itu hanyalah bentuk dari halusinasi Baekhyun. Sedangkan ibu berusaha tak mau ambil pusing dengan apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun.

Namun aku tidak bisa menerima apa yang ayah katakan atau ketidak pedulian ibu begitu saja. Aku yakin adikku memiliki kekuatan untuk bisa melihat apa yang tidak bisa kulihat.

"Jangan pernah menemuiku dengan wajahmu yang jelek Tao!" Aku sudah dua kali mendengar Baekhyun berseru demikian. Aku mulai menyimpulkan bahwa Tao adalah sesosok hantu yang sudah dua kali ini menemui Baekhyun dengan wujud aslinya yang menyeramkan.

"Tao sepertiku hyung, hanya saja lebih tinggi. Rambutnya pendek, matanya seperti panda dan bibirnya tipis seperti kucing. Dia sangat lucu saat tersenyum. Tao temanku!" Jelas Baekhyun padaku. Aku mulai bisa menerima kehadiran Tao yang Baekhyun lihat.

Aku juga mulai bisa menerima ocehan Baekhyun tentang hal-hal gaib disekitar kami.

"Saat listrik padam, aku melihat seseorang ahjussi berjubah hitam berdiri di belakang ibu. Saat hyung mengarahkan senter kearah ibu, ahjussi itu berlari kearahku dan menatapku tajam. Matanya besar menonjol keluar dan liurnya menetes-netes."

"Tao terkadang muncul dengan wajahnya yang pucat serta matanya yang menggelinding keluar hyung.."

"Aku merasa patung-patung itu selalu bergerak mengawasi kita hyung."

"Jauh-jauh sana! Jangan ganggu aku dan hyungku, dasar jelek!"

"Tangan dan kakinya hilang, ia jadi kesulitan berjalan hyung."

"Ahjussi bertaring itu seperti ingin memakan kita hyung, ayo pergi dari sini."

"Hyung tahu apa yang kulihat? Seorang anak kecil dengan lidah menjulur keluar sedang bergelayut di bahu ayah."

"Hyung seorang nenek-nenek tengah berjalan kea rah kita, rambutnya berantakan pasti tidak pernah disisir."

"Hyung dengar itu? Seorang ahjumma berambut panjang tengah tertawa disamping kita hyung…"

Dan masih banyak lagi hal mengerikan yang senantiasa Baekhyun bisikan di telingaku.

**End of Chapter 1. Adikku, Byun Baekhyun. **

Apa ini?! *gegulingan

Ga tau mau ngomong apa kepikiran begini. Bias sendiri aye jadiin hantu *lirik Tao. Ini beneran pengalaman pribadi yang sengaja aye curahkan dalam FF. Ini pengalaman keponakan saya sendiri dan ga tau mesti ngapain setiap keponakan saya mulai mojok cantik terus ngomong sendiri -,-

Pernah sekali dia ngomong gini 'Kakak sih injek tangannya tadi, dia jadi melotot kan!' dan aye cuma bisa duduk merinding sambil dzikir wkwkwk. Keponakan saya tuh pendiam tapi kalo lagi sama aye suka tiba tiba bisik bisik ngasih tau di sini ada apa atau ada yang lagi liatin.

Disitu saya merasa sedih *plak

Akhirnya saya menyimpulkan *cieee* kalo beberapa anak indigo seperti punya orang kepercayaan buat dia mencurahkan isi hati dan apa yang dia lihat. Dalam kasus keponakan ini saya sama ibunya yang dipercaya, soalnya kalau ditanya sama yang lain keponakan saya pasti langsung geleng-geleng malu malu *ini napa jadi curhat wkwkkwk

Dan berhubung saya chanbaek hardcore shipper akhirnya ff ini pun jadi wkwkwk disini Baekhyunnya OC abis yak *plak. Maksudnya ga bayang Baekhyun yang pecicilan cabe gitu jadi indigo. Tapi saya selalu guling gulingan ga jelas kalo lagi liat betapa enaknya mami Baek bisa selalu ada disamping papa Yeol. Jadinya dalam ff ini posisinya Chanyeol itu orang kepercayaan Baekhyun dan selalu jadi tempat sandaran Baekhyun. Karena jujur kalo liat anak indigo kaya keponakan saya apalagi tipe indigo yang bisa lihat hantu kadang kasian, lagi seneng seneng tiba-tiba diem kicep gara gara liat penampakan.

Nah biasanya dia selalu lari terus peluk orang kepercayaannya gitu. Kaya keponakan saya. Nanti di chapter selanjutnya bakal di kasih liat betapa Baekhyun selalu lari kepelukan Chanyeol setiap kali dia ketakutan dan itu….. bikin saya yang ngetik jadi senyum senyum sendiri *cieeee

Yang jelas ini ff chanbaek cuma tiga chapter dan ga panjang panjang amat. Ngerinya ntar readers pada mual karena tulisan gaje ini. Lanjutannya juga udh ada di otak. Tergantung reviewnya, kalo respon melalui reviewnya bagus saya lanjutin.

Akhir kata don't like don't read, dan yang udah terlanjut baca review jangan lupa ya kkkk

Kasih masukannya ya karena saya baru pertama nulis kkkk


	2. Chapter 2

Tumbuh besar bersama Baekhyun adalah sebuah anugerah yang tak kalah besarnya seperti halnya saat melihat ia pertama kali terlahir di dunia ini.

Kulitnya yang mulus seputih susu, wajahnya yang tirus dengan ujung dagu yang runcing. Hidung mancungnya, belah bibir yang tipis menggoda dan sepasang mata yang teduh dan dalam. Adikku Byun Baekhyun tumbuh menjadi sosok namja yang mempesona.

Tubuh adikku begitu mungil jika dibandingkan dengan tubuhku. Jika aku berdiri di hadapannya otomatis tubuh Baekhyun akan sepenuhnya tersembunyi di balik tubuhku. Jika kami sedang jalan bersama, kami terbiasa berpegangan tangan.

Dan jika Baekhyun sedang kelelahan ia terbiasa menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Ia juga akan merengek hingga berakhir aku memijat tengkuknya atau memeluknya erat sehingga membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Kami tidak memiliki kemiripan wajah. Mataku bulat dan mata Baekhyun sipit, telingaku yang lebar berbeda dengan telinga Baekhyun. Tatapan mataku tajam sedangkan Baekhyun teduh. Dan bibir Baekhyun tipis segaris tak sebanding dengan belah bibirku yang tebal.

Usia kami terpaut tiga tahun. Baekhyun terbiasa memanggilku dengan sebutan 'hyung' tetapi seringkali ia menyebut namaku secara langsung. Kedewasaan kami berada di level yang berbeda. Dan kuharap kalian tidak terkejut dengan hal ini, tapi level kedewasaan Baekhyun berada di atasku.

Namja mungil itu memiliki pola pikir yang sangat dewasa. Rengekannya memang terkadang sangat kekanakan tapi tidak dengan daya nalarnya. Baekhyun seolah terlahir dengan jiwa yang belasan bahkan puluhan tahun lebih tua dibandingkan usianya kini.

Menasihatiku sudah menjadi rutinitasnya. Saat aku kebingungan menentukan arah tujuan hidupku, Baekhyun hadir dengan sejuta ide dan nasihat jitunya untukku. Baekhyun juga pribadi yang peka, analisanya serta gaya bicaranya sesekali seperti layaknya seorang motivator handal dengan bayaran selangit.

Ini tak hanya terjadi padaku. Baekhyun juga melakukannya pada ayah dan ibu. Baekhyun tumbuh seperti lentera yang menerangi kami semua dengan pribadinya yang jauh lebih matang dari usianya.

Tak hanya itu. Baekhyun tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang suka mengatur. Ia tak pernah puas dengan hasil karya orang lain dan gemar mengerjakan segala sesuatunya sendirian dengan cara dan metode yang ia miliki sendiri. Baekhyun tidak suka mengerjakan suatu hal yang telah memiliki tata cara aturan yang baku. Baekhyun memiliki jiwa pemimpin di usianya yang sangat belia.

Kalian tahu istilah indigo?

Adikku Byun Baekhyun adalah salah satunya.

000000000000000000000000000

.

.

.

**Indigo**

By : Sandara

Adik tiriku terlahir berbeda. Terlahir dengan mata ketiga yang memancar indah. Mata itu tak terlihat dan teraba. Namun aku dapat merasakannya. Hal itulah yang membuatku ingin selalu menjaga adikku. Adikku yang istimewa, Byun Baekhyun. Chanbaek. Boys Love.

Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun. Chanbaek – Baekyeol. Boys Love. Don't Like Don't Read.

**Chapter 2. Keistimewaan Milikku, Byun Baekhyun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

000000000000000000000000000

Kini usiaku tidak muda lagi. Di bulan Mei ini, aku akan genap berusia 20 tahun. Dan bayang-bayang akan keistimewaan yang kumiliki sejak lahir telah kuterima secara ikhlas setelah aku bisa mengontrolnya.

Bolehkah aku bercerita sebentar?

Ini tentang keistimewaan yang selalu kakak tercintaku kumandangkan setiap saat. Keistimewaan yang sempat kuanggap malapetaka. Percayalah padaku, aku hampir gila saat menyadari betapa menyedihkannya hidup sepertiku. Pada awalnya kusebut keistimewaan ini adalah awal dari hidupku yang menyedihkan.

Aku akan menceritakannya perlahan agar kalian mengerti. Aku ingin kalian mengerti sama seperti kakakku yang begitu mengertiku.

Di masa sekolah, semua memandangku aneh. Kecerdasan yang kumiliki ini sebagian membuat orang memandangku sinis serta iri, dan sebagian lagi menatapku kagum. Aku ingin terlahir seperti anak normal pada umumnya. Pintar dan cerdas setelah mempelajari sesuatu. Bukan pintar dan cerdas sebelum mempelajari sesuatu.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku sendiri. Sesekali saat melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya kupelajari lebih dulu aku seolah melihat pantulan diriku sendiri sedang mengerjakan hal itu. Sehingga ketika aku mengerjakannya aku seperti déjà vu dengan kejadian ini hingga aku bisa menyelesaikan semuanya.

Kuberi satu contoh yang sampai sekarang masih kuingat ketika sekolah dasar dulu, aku mendapat tugas membuat anyaman rumit. Semua anak di kelasku mengeluh kesulitan bahkan sebelum mereka menyentuh bahan-bahan pokok pembuat anyaman itu. Aku hanya bisa memandangi malas bahan-bahan anyaman itu, kutebak setelah ini guruku akan duduk di depan kelas dan memperlihatkan cara-cara baku membuat anyaman. Sungguh membosankan.

Aku lebih memilih menelungkupkan wajahku di meja dan melamun. Dan mulai berkhayal. Begitu banyak hal yang aku khayalkan. Aku selalu berkhayal dapat menjadi sosok superhero yang mampu membawa perdamaian di dunia ini. Aku selalu ingin menjadi asset berharga dari dunia ini. Otak kecilku bahkan berfikir bahwa aku ini terlahir dengan sebuah misi menyelamatkan dunia.

Aku sering memberitahu hal ini pada Chanyeol hyung. Dan Chanyeol hyung hanya tersenyum bodoh sembari mengelus kepalaku dan berkata 'istimewanya adikku bisa berfikir demikian.'

Aku menggerutu, aku tidak istimewa, aku berbeda. Dan segala sesuatu yang berbeda itu aneh.

Kembali ke anyaman, tanpa sadar guruku telah selesai mempraktekan anyamannya. Dengan senyum cerahnya guruku memamerkan hasil anyaman setengah jadinya pada semua murid dan setelahnya ia mulai memerintahkan semua murid termasuk diriku untuk bisa mengerjakan hal seperti yang ia praktekkan.

Aku memandang bahan-bahan anyaman yang telah kubawa dari rumah dengan tatapan malas. Saat kupandang lebih lekat aku merasakan keanehan di mataku. Aku seperti pernah melihat ini, aku pernah melihat pantulan diriku sendiri mengerjakan anyaman itu, perlahan kuambil beberapa helai kertas dan mengguntingnya, tak lama anyamanku pun telah jadi. Selalu seperti itu.

Anak-anak disekitarku menatapku takjub.

"Baekhyunnie sudah selesai membuatnya bagus sekali!" Seru teman sekelasku, yeoja kecil yang paling centil sembari mengangkat anyamanku tinggi-tinggi.

"Huwaaa kau bahkan melamun saat songsaengnim mempraktekannya, aneh sekali. Tapi kau hebat Byun!"

Benar kan? Aku ini aneh.

Di usia sekolah dasar hal yang paling kusukai adalah ketika ibu menungguku sampai pulang sekolah. Ibu akan duduk menunggu di koridor sekolah sambil berbincang dengan ibu-ibu lainnya yang juga menunggu anaknya.

Saat bel istirahat atau bel pulang berbunyi aku akan berlari menuju ibuku dan duduk diantara ibuku dan ibu-ibu lainnya. Sebelumnya aku akan menyapa mereka sopan dengan membungkukan tubuh mungilku. Ibu akan mulai tersenyum bangga sementara ibu-ibu lainnya akan memekik karena kagum dengan kesopananku.

Aku dengan lantangnya akan menceritakan apa saja yang kualami selama pelajaran berlangsung. Sesekali ibu-ibu itu akan bertanya tentang pelajaran atau bertanya bagaimana tingkah anak-anak mereka yang sekelas denganku.

Dan aku akan menimpali pertanyaan mereka dengan jawaban-jawabanku yang sangat dewasa dan tua. Chanyeol hyung pernah berkata padaku bahwa gaya bicaraku ini terkadang sangat dewasa, seolah diriku ini sedang di rasuki oleh arwah nenek moyang. Belasan bahkan puluhan tahun lebih tua dari gaya berbicara anak-anak seusiaku yang polos dan lugu.

Mungkin hal inilah yang membuatku merasa lebih nyaman berbicara dengan orang tua dibanding dengan anak-anak seusiaku. Di mataku terkadang anak-anak seusiaku hanyalah anak-anak sok tahu yang terlalu menyakini apa yang dilihatnya. Padahal mereka tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Aku pernah menceritakan hal ini pada Chanyeol hyung, dan bertanya mengapa aku lebih nyaman berbincang dengan orang yang lebih tua. Apakah aku ini sombong? Angkuh?

Chanyeol hyung menggeleng. Ia tersenyum dan lagi-lagi seperti kaset rusak Chanyeol hyung akan menjawabnya dengan kata-kata ajaibnya.

"Kau istimewa Baekhyunnie.."

Aku mual mendengarnya.

"Kau aneh Baekhyunnie…" Sungguh aku lebih berharap Chanyeol hyung berkata demikian.

Fakta bahwa diriku terlahir istimewa dan tergolong indigo, aku ketahui saat usiaku 8 tahun. Chanyeol hyung tiba-tiba saja datang kekamarku dengan sebuah buku besar. Tubuhnya yang jauh lebih besar dariku itu perlahan duduk disisi ranjangku.

Tubuh Chanyeol hyung seperti magnet kutub utara, sedangkan tubuhku adalah magnet kutub selatan. Kami saling tarik-menarik dan tak terpisahkan. Aku suka saat ia berada di dekatku karena dengan begitu aku akan langsung refleks memeluknya sayang.

Chanyeol hyung perlahan mulai menunjukan buku yang dibawanya. Buku khusus tentang anak indigo. Chanyeol hyung membeberkan isi buku yang telah ia baca itu padaku dan dengan senyum lebarnya yang hangat ia kembali menyebut betapa istimewanya diriku.

Chanyeol hyung juga memberiku alasan atas pertanyaanku selama ini, ia juga menjelaskan alasan mengapa ayah dan ibuku mendidikku dalam suasana yang demokratis, memudahkanku untuk mengeluarkan pendapatku serta pemikiranku, bukan suasana birokratis yang penuh dengan tata aturan yang tidak kusukai.

Ia juga menceritakan runtutan peristiwa masa lalu yang perlahan sudah kulupakan, seperti fakta bahwa aku terlahir di dunia sebelum waktunya dan betapa khawatirnya ayah dan ibu ketika aku kehilangan suaraku sendiri.

Aku kini tahu alasan mengapa pelukan ayah dan ibu terasa begitu hangat ketika menenangkanku. Itu semua karena mereka tahu betapa istimewanya diriku.

Chanyeol hyung menjelaskan bahwa aku ini tidak aneh, aku tetap anak yang istimewa meskipun kerap kali aku bisa melihat hal-hal yang seharusnya tak dilihat oleh orang-orang pada umumnya. Makhluk astral yang terkadang berwujud tak normal dan mengerikan.

Perlahan aku mulai menerima keadaanku yang istimewa. Karena aku memiliki ayah dan ibu yang juga menganggapku istimewa bukannya aneh.

Dan sejak saat itu meskipun sulit aku mulai merasa bahwa diriku ini istimewa. Dengan segala kelebihan yang Tuhan berikan untukku hingga aku menjelang dewasa.

000000000000000000000000000

Dari buku yang kubaca bersama Chanyeollie hyung, aku menemukan fakta bahwa aku memiliki mata ketiga yang orang India percayai berada di antara kedua alisku. Tapi aku bersikeras menolak anggapan ini karena memiliki mata ketiga di antara kedua alis itu akan membuatku nampak seperti wujud iblis bagi beberapa aliran agama. Dan aku ingin terlihat normal.

Saat kecil, aku terkadang tak bisa membedakan antara makhluk gaib dan makhluk hidup yang sebenarnya. Ini terjadi saat aku bertemu pertama kali dengan temanku yang baik Tao. Ia terlihat seperti teman sebaya bagiku. Kami saling mengobrol. Menurut ceritanya Tao memiliki keluarga sama sepertiku. Punya kakak serta ayah dan ibu. Tao tinggal di atap rumahku.

Kami sering bermain bersama. Tertawa dan berlarian dirumah.

Aku mulai menyadari jika aku dan Tao berbeda dunia ketika ibu memberitahuku. Dengan lembut ibu memberi tahu bahwa Tao bukanlah manusia sama sepertiku. Ia lah sosok teman gaib. Aku tersadar akhirnya jika tidak semua orang bisa melihat Tao. Bahkan ayah, ibu dan kakakku pun tidak bisa melihat keberadaan Tao.

Aku memberontak tak terima saat ibu melarangku bermain dengan Tao. Dan saat itulah Chanyeol hyung datang memelukku hangat dan berkata "Bermainlah bersama Tao saat hyung berada disisi Baekhyun." Dan perlahan aku mengerti maksud dari ucapan kakakku, ia hanya tidak ingin orang lain menganggapku seperti orang gila karena bicara sendiri.

Saat usiaku tiga tahun aku tidak paham dengan istilah hantu. Aku hanya menganggap mereka orang jelek atau manusia pada umumnya karena tidak semua hantu itu berwujud menyeramkan seperti film. Tapi kakakku hadir memberikan pengertian bahwa mereka adalah hantu.

Dan saat itulah aku mengerti. Bahwa aku memiliki mata yang berbeda dari orang kebanyakan.

Semakin dewasa, aku merasa kemampuanku ini membuatku merasa tidak pernah sendirian. Bahkan di kamar mandi sekalipun. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar polos tanpa sehelai benang pun di kamar mandi. Terlebih jika bukan berada di kamar mandi rumah.

Selalu saja ada wujud aneh yang memperhatikan tubuhku ketika mandi. Inilah sebab mengapa aku benar-benar enggan untuk telanjang polos di kamar mandi. Aku pasti menyisakan celana pendekku tetap terpasang dan membersihkan bagian privatku dengan cara sembunyi sembunyi dari balik celana.

Repot? Ya memang. Tapi lebih baik dibanding harus mengumbar kemaluanku pada makhluk gaib. Sungguh.

Yang kuingat dari sosok makhluk astral yang kerap disebut hantu yang kutemui di kamar mandi adalah sosok dengan pori-pori wajah yang begitu besar. Dari pori-porinya itu keluar cairan aneh. Sungguh aku selalu merinding setiap kali aku mengingat hantu penghuni kamar mandi sekolah itu.

Aku juga terbiasa menyaksikan hantu-hantu anak kecil bergelantungan di tangga rumah atau di beberapa pohon besar. Lengkap dengan seorang ahjumma berambut panjang bermuka rata.

Sungguh menakutkan. Belum lagi dengan kenyataan bisikan-bisikan aneh yang kerap kali kurasakan tiap malam. Bayangan hitam yang senantiasa berkelebat kesana-kemari. Juga dengan penampakan-penampakan aneh yang senantiasa seperti mengawasiku.

Aku menyebut moment saat bertemu pandang dengan para makhluk astral itu dengan istilah kepergok. Mungkin kalian tak asing dengan istilah yang kusebutkan tadi. Sungguh menggelikan.

Di buku yang kubaca ada beberapa ciri indigo yang sangat luar biasa yaitu kecerdasannya. Aku bahkan pernah membaca salah satu pengalaman anak indigo yang bisa menguasai tujuh bahasa sekaligus tanpa kursus atau belajar. Ah… ajaib sekali bukan? Sayangnya aku tidak seperti itu.

Kemampuanku justru harus berurusan dengan makhluk gaib. Aku ingin tertawa rasanya. Tapi dibalik semua ini aku merasa beruntung. Semakin dewasa aku justru semakin terbiasa dengan kehadiran mereka yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan gaibnya di sekitarku. Ketika mereka muncul, aku hanya bisa memasang ekspresi bosanku yang menantang. Menggumamkan kalimat sok tahu seperti 'ah kalian tidak seram' atau 'sudah biasa'.

Padahal dalam hati aku bergetar ketakutan. Tapi percayalah semakin takut, makhluk-makhluk itu akan semakin menjadi. Semakin menyeramkan. Itulah yang kualami.

Tapi berkat kemampuanku ini aku tumbuh menjadi orang yang tidak penakut. Meskipun sesekali jika makhluk yang datang sangat menyeramkan aku akan memilih memeluk Chanyeol hyung erat. Dan selanjutnya kakakku itu akan membisikan kata-kata menenangkan yang membuatku jauh lebih baik.

Lepas sekolah dasar hingga sekolah menengah atas, aku lebih suka berdiam diri. Tak suka berbincang dengan orang yang menurutku asing. Wajah sebagian dari mereka terkadang membuatku kesal. Wajah penuh perasaan iri, wajah manis tapi busuk, wajah pembohong, wajah penggunjing, wajah licik penuh siasat serta wajah dengan senyum ramah namun menusuk dari belakang.

Ini adalah salah satu dari keistimewaanku yang selanjutnya. Keistimewaan yang menurutku paling menguntungkan namun menyakitkan di kemudiannya.

Aku bisa mengetahui orang seperti apa yang kuhadapi saat ini hanya dengan menatap wajahnya. Wow terlihat seperti peramal atau cenayang. Aku geli sendiri membahasnya.

Sekilas kemampuanku ini menguntungkan, aku bisa waspada pada siapapun yang berani berniat jahat padaku, ataupun hanya memanfaatkanku. Namun jika disuruh memilih, aku lebih memilih terlahir normal, kemampuanku yang satu ini selalu membuatku di dera perasaan paranoid. Aku selalu merasa bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi padaku jika aku terus bersama dengan orang ini, namun disatu sisi aku ingin berada di sampingnya.

Terkadang aku berfikir kemampuanku yang satu ini membuatku sulit mendapatkan teman. Aku sulit percaya pada orang lain. Perasaan kecewa terus mendera batinku saat sadar bahwa di dunia ini ketulusan hampir mencapai titik terendahnya.

Tak ada ketulusan. Segala sesuatunya perlu timbal balik. Dan aku benci harus menyadari itu.

Aku benci orang-orang yang mendekatiku hanya karena kematangan finansial kedua orang tuaku. Aku benci orang-orang yang menyebutku teman hanya karena ingin memanfaatkan kecerdasan yang kumiliki. Dan aku benci dengan orang orang yang bertahan berada di sisiku demi sebuah kebohongan belaka.

Sungguh aku membenci orang-orang yang seperti itu.

0000000000000000000000000000

Kalian tahu firasat? Ya semua orang pernah mungkin pernah mendapat firasat dan akupun demikian. Kejadian ini terjadi di usiaku yang baru saja memasuki usia 18 tahun. Ini adalah pengalaman paling menyakitkan yang kualami. Aku melihat suatu hal yang sangat mengerikan. Lebih mengerikan dari sosok hantu yang kerap kali berseliweran di sekitarku.

Aku dapat merasakan tubuh ibu terasa kaku di pelukanku. Disisi sampingnya nampak tubuh ayah yang juga terbujur kaku. Mati.

Aku menjerit histeris. Berkali-kali menepuk pipi ibuku sembari berteriak memanggil namanya. Dipojok sana Chanyeol hyung hanya bisa menangis tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Aku masih saja memeluk tubuh kaku ibu dan mengguncang-guncangkan bahu ayah frustasi, hingga perlahan sosok Chanyeol hyung mendekat dan menepuk pipiku.

Aku terbangun. Kudapati wajah khawatir Chanyeol hyung. Tangannya dengan lembut mengusap dahiku yang berkeringat. Aku bermimpi. Dan sungguh itu adalah mimpi paling buruk yang pernah kualami.

"Baekhyunnie kau tidak apa-apa? Mengapa berteriak? Perlu kupanggilkan ayah dan ibu?" Tanya Chanyeol hyung dilanda kepanikan.

Aku menggeleng. Tanganku sebisa mungkin menggapai-gapai botol minum yang kuletakan di meja nakas. Chanyeol hyung mengerti, tubuhku yang lebih mungil ia bawa ke pangkuannya dan membantuku untuk minum.

"Kau bermimpi?"

Aku mengangguk. Tak kuasa berkata-kata. Bola mataku masih bergerak random efek dari rasa takutku yang menjadi-jadi.

"Ayah dan ibu mati hyung." Bisikku dengan nada yang mencicit ketakutan. Chanyeol hyung langsung memelukku erat ketika aku memejamkan mataku.

"Itu pertanda mereka akan panjang umur."

Persetan. Itu hanya sebuah tafsir mimpi klasik yang sama artinya ketika kau bermimpi salah satu gigimu tanggal maka satu anggota keluargamu akan meninggal. Aku sangsi mempercayai hal itu, namun melihat senyum tipis Chanyeol hyung yang selalu menenangkan, aku refleks mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

Aku dapat merasakan perlahan Chanyeol hyung beranjak meninggalkan rangjangku dan bergerak menuju lemari, mengambil setelan piyama baru milikku yang masih terlipat rapi. Aku tak pernah kuasa menolak kelembutan dan kenyaman yang hyungku berikan. Aku tidak protes saat Chanyeol hyung mulai menarik celana piyamaku kebawah serta membuka keseluruhan kancing piyamaku. Menggantinya dengan piyama baru.

Mimpi buruk itu mampu membuatku berkeringat. Aku yakin piyamaku akan mengeluarkan air jika diperas, tentu saja air itu adalah keringatku sendiri.

Chanyeol hyung membimbingku untuk kembali berbaring nyaman di ranjang single size milikku. Aku menarik tangannya, tak membiarkan Chanyeol hyung pergi meninggalkanku, bahkan untuk sekedar membiarkan Chanyeol hyung kembali ke ranjangnya yang hanya berjarak tak sampai satu meter dari ranjangku.

Aku menyiksanya. Menyiksa hyungku sendiri dengan memaksanya tidur bersamaku di ranjangku yang kecil dan pastinya akan membuatnya sakit pinggang jika terbangun nanti. Namun lagi-lagi Chanyeol hyung tersenyum maklum dan memelukku erat. Membisikkan kalimat-kalimat menenangkan berselimut leluconnya yang garing.

Aku akhirnya terlelap meskipun hatiku masih belum bisa menerima mimpi buruk yang baru saja kualami.

Aku terbangun dengan mata terbelalak. Terbangun pukul 11 siang adalah rekor paling mutakhirku. Terburu-buru aku keluar dari kamarku dan mendapati Chanyeol hyung tengah duduk santai di sofa ruang keluarga sembari menonton televisi. Suasana rumah sepi, dan mataku rasanya ingin melompat keluar saat tidak mendapati tumpukan koper milik ayah dan ibu di sudut ruang keluarga.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Dimana appa dan eomma hyung?" Tanyaku langsung. Chanyeol hyung mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Sungguh membuatku sedikit geram. Aku langsung menyambar kerah baju Chanyeol hyung dan mengguncang-guncangkannya kasar.

"Kau ini kenapa?!"

"DIMANA APPA DAN EOMMA?!"

"Tentu saja sudah pergi! Kau tahu kan eomma dan appa pergi ke Jepang untuk bisnis?!"

Cengkraman tanganku pada kerah baju Chanyeol hyung melonggar. Tubuhku jatuh lemas di lantai. Ini bukan hanya sekedar mimpi buruk. Aku merasa ini berbeda.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memejamkan mataku barang sejenak hanya karena perasaan menyesal. Entah hal apa yang membuatku terlalu lelap tertidur hingga aku tak bisa mencegah ayah dan ibuku menemui maut.

Pesawat yang membawa mereka ke Jepang, keesokan harinya ditemukan lepas kontak dan tak diketahui keberadaannya. Aku baru menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa mimpiku malam itu adalah sebuah firasat. Bukan sekedar kembang tidur belaka.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku mengutuk diriku sendiri, yang tak bisa menyadari bahwa firasat ini adalah salah satu keistimewaanku, dan aku gagal untuk membuat ayah dan ibu tetap berada disisiku, setidaknya untuk waktu yang lebih lama.

**End of Chapter 2. Keistimewaan Milikku, Byun Baekhyun.**

* * *

.

.

Saya ga tahu harus bilang apa lagi ini gaje banget *ngumpet di kolong meja

Saya membaca beberapa artikel dan buku tentang anak indigo untuk bisa bikin fic ini terlihat lebih mendalam, cuma dibalik itu semua saya tidak pernah mengalami menjadi indigo jadi saya juga ga paham apakah yg Baekhyun alami ini di alami oleh anak indigo juga, jadi maaaaf sekali kalo ada yang indigo atau punya anggota keluarga indigo tidak merasa fic saya ini sesuai dengan kondisi sebenarnya *nunduk dalam

Ini fic murni imajinasi saya yang saya cocokan dengan artikel terkait indigo kkkkk

Dan hasilnya gaje -,- saya ga tau kenapa kepikiran nulis gini hihiw

Untuk Chapter ini saya gunakan Baekhyun POV supaya imbang kemaren kan chap 1 udah pake Chanyeol POV, untuk chapter selanjutnya lebih fokus ke Chanbaek yang udah dewasa, dan semoga readers paham dengan pergantian waktu dan flashbacknya di chap 1 dan 2 soalnya saya sengaja kasih clue di pergantian flashback ini, dan semoga readers paham

Aslinya ini posisinya Chanbaek lg cerita ke kita gitu kkkkk *readers : bikin bingung lu thor *sandara pundung

Dan alurnya memang sengaja saya bikin maju mundur dengan bergantian yang tersirat gitu, ntar di chapter terakhir saya kasih tau deh alasannya kenapa dan gimana memahami flashbacknya *plak

Untuk readers yang bertanya apakah ini brothership atau boys love? Ini BOYS LOVE! YAOI! CHANBAEK REAL JJANG DAEBAAAK HEOL! *ga nyante* Memang di chapter 1 dan 2 lebih kental terasa brothership tapi nanti di chapter selanjutnya bakal saya tunjukin benih-benih cinta mulai muncul diantara keduanya *cieee chanbaek~

.

.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk semua readers yang telah membaca khususnya yang telah mereview : **Hanbyeol267, Layeu, Nopiefa, Ndowclow, nazeeza72, oppayam, nurul dfana , exindira, neli amelia, ladywufan, SparKyuCuttieKyu, Laceye, 0706, Nikkkkaaaa, tanpanama, lustkai, Akishi Aki , Bluebble**

Terima Kasih~ Untuk chapter ini saya harap reviewnya~ Dan fic ini saya buat bukan untuk menyinggung siapapun dan bukan untuk menjelekan siapapun ^^ RnR please~

* * *

Sign

Sandara


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

Kami berbeda. Kalian menyadarinya bukan? Aku dan Chanyeol hyung adalah sosok yang berbeda. Tak ada yang sama memang di dunia ini. Tapi kenyataan bahwa kami adalah saudara membuatku berfikir bahwa tak seharusnya perbedaan diantara kami terasa begitu mencolok.

Sungguh ini adalah awal yang sulit. Aku adalah orang yang sangat peka, aku tidak mudah dibohongi. Aku selalu melihat ada kilat aneh di bola mata ibu ketika aku bertanya apakah dalam darahku ini mengalir pula darah yang sama dengan kakakku.

"Kau dan Chanyeol hyung memang terlahir menjadi saudara sayang.."

Kalimat ibu masih saja terngiang-ngiang di otakku sampai saat ini. Aku dan Chanyeol hyung terlahir untuk menjadi saudara, lalu kenapa begitu banyak perbedaan diantara kami?

Haruskah aku menyebutkan perbedaan diantara aku dan Chanyeol hyung satu persatu? Baiklah akan kusebutkan beberapa.

Chanyeol hyung sangat tampan. Aku merasa diriku pun terlahir tampan, namun ketampanan kami berada di level yang berbeda. Dan kuakui Chanyeol hyung jauh lebih tampan jika dibandingkan denganku. Kalian pasti akan sepakat jika wajahku ini lebih cocok disebut cantik dibanding tampan. Aku bisa menebaknya.

Chanyeol hyung sangat maskulin, lihatlah otot bisepnya yang semakin terlihat dari waktu ke waktu. Aku selalu berdebar tiap kali merasakan betapa kekar dan maskulinnya sosok kakak kesayanganku itu. Dan aku sedikit sebal mengakui bahwa sepertinya otot bisepku tak bisa tumbuh menyaingi Chanyeol hyung. Aku sangat feminim bukan?

Satu yang khas dari sosok Chanyeol hyung adalah telinganya. Telinganya lebar mencuat keluar seperti telinga peri. Dan sudah kuteliti bahwa tak ada satupun dari anggota keluarga Byun yang memiliki telinga peri seperti Chanyeol hyung.

Pribadi Chanyeol hyung dan diriku juga tak kalah berbeda. Aku cenderung tidak pandai menutupi keadaan. Jika sedang sedih aku akan menangis, saat sedang kecewa aku akan murung dan saat sedang marah aku akan memaki. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol hyung, pribadinya sangat ceria, selalu tersenyum lebar seperti orang idiot, ia cukup pandai mengelola emosi dalam dirinya sehingga Chanyeol hyung menjadi pribadi yang tak mudah meledak-ledak.

Sifat dan sikap serta rupa fisik yang Chanyeol hyung miliki itu juga tidak tercermin dari sosok ayah dan ibu. Chanyeol hyung terlihat seperti seekor anak rubah di keluarga serigala. Nampak serupa jenis namun tak sama.

Sehingga sulit bagiku untuk menerima pernyataan telak ibu bahwa aku dan Chanyeol hyung terlahir untuk menjadi saudara. Seolah hati dan pikiranku menolak pernyataan ibu.

Chanyeol hyung yang biasanya sangat terbuka padakupun selalu menunjukan senyum tipis sok misteriusnya saat aku bertanya tentang status diantara kami berdua. Aku memang tidak menolak Chanyeol hyung untuk menjadi saudaraku. Menjadi kakak yang kusayangi dan menyayangiku. Namun aku selalu merasa ada desakan dalam diriku untuk tidak menerima ini.

Dan desakan dalam diriku itu baru berhenti kurasakan saat diusiaku yang ke 12 tahun. Ayah dan ibu menyebutkan fakta mencengangkan. Dengan tenang mereka menjelaskan bahwa kami berbeda. Darah Chanyeol hyung berbeda dengan darahku. Kami bukan saudara kandung. Chanyeol hyung adalah anak angkat ayah dan ibu.

Aku merasa lega disatu sisi dan di sisi lainnya aku merasa ini sulit. Aku juga tidak mengerti betul mengapa aku merasa lega dan sulit disaat yang bersamaan. Tapi yang bisa kupahami saat itu adalah aku merasa lega karena rasa penasaranku tentang alasan mengapa kami berbeda telah terjawab. Kami tidak sedarah, sehingga perbedaan yang kami miliki terasa sangat wajar terlebih setelah Chanyeol hyung memutuskan untuk mengganti marganya menjadi Park.

Park Chanyeol.

Selanjutnya, ini juga menjadi sulit bagiku untuk membayangkan apa jadinya perasaan kami nanti kedepannya setelah mengetahui bahwa kami bukanlah saudara kandung.

Aku takut Chanyeol hyung akan berubah. Aku takut ia akan merubah sikapnya setelah mengetahui bahwa aku bukanlah adik kandungnya. Aku takut ia berubah dari sosoknya hangat menjadi sosok yang dingin.

Namun kekhawatiranku itu tak berdasar. Aku hanya dilanda paranoid karena nyatanya Chanyeol hyung tidak berubah. Aku merasa setelah mengetahui fakta itu Chanyeol hyung justru semakin menyayangiku.

Ia juga tetap menjadi sosok yang paling mengertiku. Sangat mengerti. Ia memang lebih tua dariku, tapi Chanyeol hyung tidak pernah memaksaku untuk menghormatinya karena ia tahu bahwa aku hanya menghormati orang-orang yang kuanggap pantas untuk dihormati bukan karena usianya.

Sifat bawaan lahirku ini terkadang membuatku menjadi sosok yang terlihat arogan. Semasa sekolah menengah berkali-kali aku mendapat siksaan fisik dari senior hanya karena aku enggan menundukan kepalaku. Aku juga kerap kali mendapat cap anak sombong tidak tahu diri, hanya karena gaya bicaraku yang terkadang terdengar menggurui bagi setiap orang.

Dan Chanyeol hyung tetap menjadi sosok yang selalu berdiri tegak di depanku. Melindungiku. Ia tetap menjadi sosok pahlawan yang membelaku mati-matian jika aku tidak bersalah dan menjadi sosok teman yang mengingatkanku jika aku melakukan kesalahan.

Pelukannya tetap hangat dan selalu mampu menenangkanku saat aku kalut, terlebih setelah kedua orang tua kami pergi mendahului kami menemui Sang Kuasa. Chanyeol hyung tetap menjadi sosok kakak terbaik dan tak berubah sedikitpun hingga aku menyadari bahwa dirikulah yang berubah, bukan Chanyeol hyung.

Aku menyadari perubahan pada diriku saat aku mulai merasa ada getaran lain saat bersama Chanyeol hyung terlebih selepas ia menganti marganya. Getaran aneh itu semakin kental terasa saat aku beranjak dewasa.

Bagaimana aku selalu merasa gugup saat tangan kekarnya melingkupi tubuhku. Bagaimana pipiku ini selalu merona saat melihat senyum tipisnya. Bagaimana bergetarnya hatiku saat kepalaku bersandar nyaman di dadanya yang bidang. Bagaimana leganya hatiku saat ia berada dekat di sisiku dan bagaimana sesaknya dadaku saat melihat ia akrab dengan orang lain.

Aku belum mengerti ini Chanyeol hyung. Apa ini cinta?

000000000000000000000000000

.

.

.

**Indigo**

By : Sandara

Adik tiriku terlahir berbeda. Terlahir dengan mata ketiga yang memancar indah. Mata itu tak terlihat dan teraba. Namun aku dapat merasakannya. Hal itulah yang membuatku ingin selalu menjaga adikku. Adikku yang istimewa. Baekhyun. Chanbaek. Boys Love.

Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun. Chanbaek – Baekyeol. Boys Love. Don't Like Don't Read.

**Chapter 3 Part 1 : Terlahir Sebagai Saudara.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

00000000000000000000000000

Baekhyun menyeruput milkshake strawberry kalem. Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu dan Baekhyun memilih untuk menghabiskan libur akhir pekannya dengan bersantap siang dengan dua sahabat baiknya. Do Kyungsoo dan Xi Luhan.

Persahabat mereka dimulai sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Baekhyun lebih dulu mengenal Luhan saat sekolah menengah pertama. Mereka mulai akrab sejak Luhan pindah dari sekolahnya yang dulu di China ke sekolah Baekhyun di Korea Selatan. Dan hubungan mereka semakin akrab saat Luhan dengan terbukanya berbagi cerita tentang perceraian orang tuanya yang menyebabkan Luhan harus pindah ke Korea Selatan.

Keduanya berhasil lulus sekolah menengah pertama dengan nilai terbaik dan masuk ke sekolah menengah atas yang sama. Disanalah mereka bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dengan pribadinya yang terkadang suka mengatur, sering membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan kesal. Terlebih Baekhyun yang tidak biasa diatur. Namun pribadi Kyungsoo yang juga hangat dan setia kawan, membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan tak mudah untuk melepaskan ikatan persahabatan yang telah mereka jalin.

Mereka bertiga tetap bersahabat meskipun melanjutkan pendidikan di universitas yang berbeda.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah berhubungan dengan namja bernama Jongin itu Kyung!" Seru Luhan sembari mengunyah ayam yang dipesannya.

"Aku tidak berhubungan dengannya Lu, hanya karena aku memasang _profile picture_ dengan Jongin kau langsung menyangka kami berhubungan?" Sahut Kyungsoo kalem sembari menyeruput lemon tea miliknya.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya singkat dan masih saja menikmati milkshake miliknya.

"Apa tidak ada obrolan lain selain seorang namja Luhaen?" Tanya Baekhyun. Luhan memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Baiklah, kupikir kalian masih tertarik dengan namja. Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian sudah berubah haluan jadi menyukai yeoja.." Ucapan Luhan langsung disambut delikan mata Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Untuk informasi saja ketiga namja kelewat cantik ini nyatanya adalah seorang uke sejati.

Kyungsoo menghela napas kasar.

"Aku bahkan masih sangat tertarik dengan Chanyeol hyung!" Gerutu Kyungsoo. Dan tak ada alasan memang bagi Baekhyun untuk tersedak saat mendengar nama Chanyeol disebut. Tapi nyatanya namja mungil bermata teduh itu justru tersedak milkshakenya sendiri.

"Aish! Kenapa kau selalu saja tersedak setiap membahas Chanyeol hyung!"

"Kau tidak boleh menyukai hyungku!" Seru Baekhyun mutlak. Baik Kyungsoo maupun Luhan memutar matanya malas.

"Kau benar-benar _brother complex_ Baek!"

"Hm aku setuju!" Baekhyun mendelik kearah Luhan. Mengapa pula namja bermata rusa ini menyetujui ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak seperti itu!"

Baekhyun memang tidak menyadari sepenuhnya kalau sikapnya ini terlihat berlebihan pada Chanyeol. Hanya saja ada perasaan sedikit tidak rela saat Kyungsoo harus tertarik pada Chanyeol. Lagipula Kyungsoo nampak cukup serasi dengan namja yang ada di foto _profile picture_ bersamanya. Kim Jongin. Ya keduanya lebih cocok.

"Chanyeol hyung kan tampan, wajar kan kalau aku tertarik padanya?" Pertanyaan Kyungsoo langsung diamini oleh Luhan. Namja imut itu mengangguk antusias.

"Aku pun tertarik padanya, sungguh!" Tambah Luhan semakin membuat Baekhyun panas. Tak tahu kah Luhan jika dibelakangnya sedang berdiri sosok hantu berwajah hancur, berhidung babi? Jika Luhan berkata yang tidak-tidak lagi mungkin Baekhyun tak akan segan memberitahu Luhan tentang keberadaan makhluk itu.

"Apa kau tidak berfikir demikian Baek? Aish beruntungnya dirimu bisa melihat Chanyeol hyung setiap hari." Refleks Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia memang beruntung bisa memiliki seorang kakak setampan Chanyeol. Namun nyatanya bukan hal mudah bagi Baekhyun untuk menghadapi binar kekaguman yang ditunjukan oleh orang lain pada Chanyeol. Entahlah Baekhyun juga tidak paham mengapa.

"Chanyeol hyung bahkan belum mempunyai kekasih sampai saat ini. Jangan-jangan kau melarangnya berpacaran ya Baek-ah?"

Tuduh Kyungsoo telak sembari mengacungkan garpu makannya kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. Tak menyetujui apa kata Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak pernah melarang Chanyeol hyung untuk memiliki kekasih atau berkencan dengan siapapun sungguh!"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Baru saja namja mungil itu tersenyum dan setelah mendapatkan tuduhan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun langsung memekik berlebihan. Tak tahukah namja mungil ini kalau ia sedang diuji oleh kedua sahabatnya sendiri?

"Mungkin Chanyeol hyung tidak berkencan karena kau selalu ada di sekitarnya Baekhyun-ah." Celetuk Luhan. Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya

"Maksudmu Luhaen?"

"Iya, aku tidak tahu mengapa kalian terlihat berbeda. Maksudku kalian tidak seperti saudara. Kalian serasi seperti sepasang kekasih." Luhan mulai berpendapat.

Baekhyun memang tidak pernah memberitahu kenyataan bahwa ia dan Chanyeol bukan saudara kandung pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya terkejut mendengar pendapat Luhan.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm.. aku setuju dengan pendapat Luhan, kalian seperti sepasang kekasih! Mungkin ini pula alasan mengapa Chanyeol hyung tidak juga memiliki kekasih." Tambah Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mulai menyipitkan matanya mulai berfikir. Bukan hal mustahil setiap orang memiliki pemikiran yang sama bahwa ia dan Chanyeol adalah sepasang kekasih.

Penyebabnya pasti tak lain dan tak bukan adalah karena keduanya tidak memiliki kemiripan sama sekali. Mata Chanyeol bulat seperti kelereng sedangkan mata Baekhyun sipit, telinga Chanyeol yang lebar berbeda dengan telinga Baekhyun. Tatapan mata Chanyeol yang tajam sedangkan Baekhyun teduh. Dan bibir Baekhyun tipis segaris tak sebanding dengan belah bibir Chanyeol yang tebal.

Tingkah Baekhyun yang sangat manja pada Chanyeol juga sangat mendukung anggapan bahwa mereka lebih cocok menjadi sepasang kekasih. Terlebih dengan pipi Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja merona saat Chanyeol berada di sekitarnya.

"Kau tidak berfikir bahwa kau terlalu manja pada hyungmu, Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya Luhan terdengar ragu saat melihat perubahan di wajah Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu terlihat seperti melamun dan tatapan matanya terlihat kosong.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan lagi-lagi membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan.

"Kau juga belum pernah memiliki kekasih kan? Kalian memang berbeda tapi terlihat seperti kembar yang tak terpisahkan." Canda Luhan sambil menepuk bahu sempit Baekhyun.

"Aku merasa tidak memerlukan kekasih Lu."

"Apa Chanyeol hyung juga berfikir demikian?"

"Apa?" Baekhyun memandang Luhan bingung. Namja bermata rusa itu mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap Baekhyun ragu.

"Apa Chanyeol hyung merasa tidak memerlukan kekasih sama sepertimu Baek?" Tanya Luhan akhirnya. Baekhyun nampak berfikir. Chanyeol hyungnya memang banyak mendapat perhatian dari yeoja ataupun namja yang mengejarnya dan Chanyeol hanya merespon mereka layaknya fans. Tersenyum tampan dan menolak secara halus. Itu yang Baekhyun tahu, soal Chanyeol benar-benar membutuhkan kekasih atau tidak Baekhyun tidak tahu pasti.

"Jika memang Chanyeol hyung tidak membutuhkan kekasih sama sepertimu maka patahlah hatiku.." Dengus Kyungsoo berlagak frustasi.

Luhan terkikik geli sementara Baekhyun meresponnya jengkel.

"Aish berhentilah menyukai hyungku!" Geram Baekhyun. Ia tak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba kesal, ini seperti refleks.

"Itulah yang membuat Chanyeol hyung tidak memiliki kekasih. Kau tidak mengizinkan orang lain untuk menyukai Chanyeol hyung!" Cibir Kyungsoo.

"Kalian selalu bersama, menempel dan berdekatan sama seperti dua lubang hidung. Membuat orang lain berfikir kalian sepasang kekasih. Pantaslah kalian tidak memiliki kekasih! Kasian Chanyeol hyung…" Tambah Luhan lengkap dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang nelangsa.

Jika ini komik pasti sudah muncul empat tanda siku di kening Baekhyun. Kedua sahabatnya itu masih saja mengoceh tentang malangnya nasib Chanyeol karena Baekhyun selalu berseliweran di sekitarnya namja itu jadi tidak memiliki kekasih.

"Kami sudah saling memiliki! Jadi buat apa memiliki kekasih?! Aish kalian ini!" Sahut Baekhyun heboh. Dengan brutal namja mungil itu meraih gelas milkshakenya dan meminumnya ganas hingga meninggalkan jejak 'kumis putih' di atas bibir tipisnya.

3 detik lamanya Kyungsoo dan Luhan berpandangan hingga akhirnya mereka menjerit heboh. Mengundang seorang ahjumma untuk mengomeli mereka agar tidak berisik.

"Omo! Omo!"

"Aigooo! Daebak! Heol!"

Baekhyun _sweatdrop_ melihat kedua sahabatnya.

"Kalian saling memiliki?"

"Kalian tidak sedang melakukan hubungan incest bukan?!"

Pertanyaan yang Kyungsoo lontarkan layaknya lemparan bom kearah Baekhyun. Ini jelas diluar dugaan Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Mereka memang berniat memancing Baekhyun agar mau bercerita tentang alasan mengapa Baekhyun sangat keras pada setiap orang yang menyukai hyungnya, Chanyeol. Bahkan Baekhyun menyumpahi seorang yeoja teman sekelas mereka sewaktu sekolah menengah atas karena yeoja centil itu terang-terangan mencari perhatian Chanyeol saat namja tampan itu menjemput Baekhyun di sekolah.

Sumpah serapah Baekhyun terkabul. Yeoja centil itu jatuh terpeleset saat sedang berusaha menggoda Chanyeol dengan gaya berjalannya yang sok cantik itu. Posisi jatuhnya sangat aneh dan memalukan hingga hampir seluruh murid yang melihatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa berniat untuk menolong. Chanyeol hanya bisa menahan tawa melihatnya sedangkan disampingnya Baekhyun nampak menyeringai.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo merinding membayangkan jika perilaku Baekhyun yang sangat posesif pada Chanyeol bukan karena _brother complex_ semata, tapi lebih kearah cinta diantara saudara. Kyungsoo refleks menatap Baekhyun prihatin sementara Baekhyun justru balas mendelik kearahnya.

"Ini sungguh tidak boleh terjadi Baekhyun-ah. Kau tidak mungkin menyukai hyungmu sendiri kan?" Tanya Luhan. Namja rusa itu justru terlihat seperti sedang menginterogasi Baekhyun dengan posisi tubuh tingginya yang semakin ia condongkan kearah Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja aku menyukai hyungku! Kalian ini bagaimana.." Dengus Baekhyun terlihat sangat sok polos dimata Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung menyipitkan matanya.

"Maksud Luhan itu cinta Baekhyun-ah!"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah akan bersiap menerima semprotan Baekhyun karena menuduh Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol, namun diluar dugaan Baekhyun justru nampak berfikir. Wajahnya nampak bingung. Bingung ingin menjawab ya atau tidak.

"Astaga ini tidak boleh terjadi, Tuhan tolong ampuni Baekhyun!" Seru Luhan tiba-tiba saja. Kyungsoo ikut mengamini apa kata Luhan dengan memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat.

"Kau tidak boleh mencintai hyungmu sendiri Baekhyun-ah. Sekalipun hyungmu itu sangat tampan!" Bisik Kyungsoo dramatis. Sementara di hadapannya Luhan tengah menatap Baekhyun nanar seolah namja bermarga Byun itu melakukan dosa besar tak terampuni.

Andai saja kedua sahabatnya ini tahu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bukan saudara kandung mungkin reaksi mereka tidak akan berlebihan seperti ini. Baekhyun menatap jengah tingkah berlebihan yang ditunjukan Kyungsoo dan Luhan

"Kalian ini apa-apaan!" Gerutu Baekhyun.

"Kalian berdua sama-sama tinggal bersama, tidak pernah memiliki kekasih, dan kau juga selalu menempel dengan Chanyeol hyung! Begitupun sebaliknya. Kau berfikir bahwa kalian sudah saling memiliki sehingga sama-sama tidak memerlukan kekasih. Aigooo haruskah kuperjelas bahwa kalian mungkin saja saling mencintai?"

Luhan mulai lagi. Dengan dramatisnya ia berkata panjang lebar selayaknya seorang polisi yang sedang membeberkan bukti-bukti kejahatan yang Baekhyun lakukan.

"Aish.. Kalaupun kami saling mencintai, itu tidak masalah kan?"

"TENTU SAJA MENJADI MASALAH!"

Lagi. Untuk kedua kalinya Luhan dan Kyungsoo mendapat teguran keras dari ahjumma galak yang duduk di samping meja mereka. Teriakan keduanya bahkan sukses membuat telinga Baekhyun berdenging.

"Memang incest sudah tidak asing lagi di beberapa negara, tapi di negara kita itu masih sangat tabu." Bisik Luhan nampak khawatir kena semprot lagi oleh ahjumma di sebelahnya.

"Hmm.. Kalaupun tiba-tiba ada keajaiban yang mengungkapkan bahwa kalian ternyata bukan saudara kandung, tetap saja kau tidak boleh sampai jatuh cinta pada hyungmu sendiri Baekhyun-ah."

Pendapat Kyungsoo membuat telinga Baekhyun kembali berdenging. Ia boleh tidak menaruh minat pada pendapat Luhan. Ia dan Chanyeol tidak sedarah. Sekalipun mereka nantinya saling mencintai, mereka tidak masuk dalam kategori incest. Namun tidak dengan kata-kata Kyungsoo, kenapa pula namja bermata bulat itu berkata demikian?

"Kalian kan sudah bersama sejak kecil, bahkan sejak kau terlahir ke dunia ini Baekhyun-ah. Kalaupun kalian tidak sedarah pun kalian sudah terlahir seperti saudara. Meskipun mustahil karena nyatanya kalian sedarah." Tambah Kyungsoo.

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun menyangkal perkataan Kyungsoo bahwa ia dan Chanyeol adalah saudara kandung.

"Hmm…Dan ini adalah hal yang sangat tabu untuk dibicarakan, kalian saudara dan saling mencintai itu sangat mengerikan. Jika saja ada yang mendengar hal ini selain kita bertiga mungkin kita akan mendapat kutukan!" Luhan ikut menimpali. Baekhyun memutar matanya bosan, nyatanya sekarang tak hanya mereka Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang mendengar ucapanmu Luhan, hantu berhidung babi di belakangmu juga mendengar apa yang kau ucapkan sedari tadi.

Baekhyun merinding sendiri melihatnya. Mengapa hantu jelek itu harus berdiri di belakang Luhan?

"Lalu Baekhyun-ah bagaimana dengan perasaanmu sendiri?"

"Aku tidak tahu Kyung, hanya saja aku memang menyayangi hyungku. Dan aku tak berfikir aku mencintainya."

Baekhyun berfikir mungkin menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan jawaban seperti itu mungkin akan mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka tentang Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya bodoh, lugu ataupun polos. Ia memang sudah merasa memiliki perasaan lain selain sayang pada seorang kakak pada Chanyeol. Hanya saja ia berusaha meredam dan menganggap remeh perasaannya itu. Dan semenjak kedua orang tua mereka meninggal, Baekhyun memang cukup kesulitan untuk melakukannya. Chanyeol semakin dekat padanya sejak orang tua mereka meninggal. Dekat dalam arti lain tepatnya.

"Lagipula mungkin untuk mencapai tahap kau mencintai hyungmu sendiri itu terlalu jauh Baekhyun-ah. Terlebih kalian memang terlahir untuk menjadi saudara dan sekalipun rasa sayang kalian sangat dalam itu pasti tak lebih dari rasa sayang sebagai saudara. Chanyeol hyung pasti hanya menyayangimu karena kau adalah adiknya."

"Aku setuju dengan Kyungsoo, dan kurasa sudah waktunya kau punya kekasih Baekhyun-ah."

Kedua pendapat dari masing-masing sahabatnya itu membuat Baekhyun tertegun. Meskipun anggapan Kyungsoo bahwa ia dan Chanyeol terlahir untuk menjadi saudara membuat Baekhyun tidak terima.

00000000000000000000000000

Baekhyun adalah pribadi yang tidak mudah terpengaruh. Ia memiliki pendirian yang cukup kuat dan tak mudah terpengaruh oleh pembicaraan orang lain. Ia tidak akan ambil pusing dengan pendapat orang lain. Tapi untuk masalah ini mungkin ada pengecualian.

Lihatlah, namja mungil itu kini tengah sibuk menatap layar datar televisinya dengan tatapan kosong. Siapapun yang melihatnya tentu bisa menebak kalau Baekhyun benar-benar tidak fokus dengan acara televisi yang sedang di tontonnya.

Obrolannya dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan biasanya selalu berkutat dengan tema ringan yang tidak penting. Sehingga beberapa saat setelah selesai mengobrol, Baekhyun terbiasa mengabaikan obrolan itu begitu saja. Namun lagi-lagi masalah yang mereka obrolkan kemarin siang adalah pengecualian.

Masalah hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

Mereka terlahir untuk menjadi saudara. Ya sejak dulu Baekhyun tidak pernah membantah itu. Tapi mengapa pernyataan itu kini sanggup membuat Baekhyun terpengaruh bahkan sampai membuat tidurnya tak nyenyak semalam. Ia memikirnya sepanjang malam hingga pagi menjelang.

Apa ini yang Luhan sebut menyukai Chanyeol dalam arti cinta?

Selama ini Baekhyun hanya meyakini cintanya pada Tuhan dan orang tua yang dikasihinya. Sedangkan perasaan cintanya pada Chanyeol? Baekhyun tak paham apakah cinta itu telah berubah. Cinta terhadap seorang kakak yang telah berubah menjadi cinta terhadap seorang namja.

Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangkal bahwa dari sekian banyak namja tampan di dunia ini hanya Chanyeol yang membuatnya bergetar. Hanya perhatian Chanyeol yang mampu membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga. Hanya senyum Chanyeol yang membuat pipinya merona. Hanya pelukan Chanyeol yang membuat hatinya tenang. Tentu Baekhyun tidak mengingkari kalau pelukan ayah dan ibunya juga membuatnya tenang. Tapi percayalah pelukan namja tampan itu berbeda. Dan yang terakhir hanya Chanyeol yang membuat tubuh Baekhyun berdesir penuh hasrat.

Baiklah, pernyataan terakhir memang terdengar ambigu dan mesum. Tapi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah sama-sama dewasa. Dan tidak ada alasan bagi Baekhyun untuk tidak berhasrat melihat Chanyeol yang nyatanya sangat _hot_ dan maskulin.

Melihat Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang menutupi daerah privatnya terkadang cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun tegak. Ditambah dengan fantasi liarnya saat mendapati Chanyeol tertidur dengan posisi lengan yang memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

Untuk informasi saja, setelah ayah dan ibu mereka diketahui meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pindah ke kamar orang tua mereka dan tidur di satu ranjang king size yang sama.

Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya ringan. Seorang adik tidak akan bergetar atau berbunga-bunga terlebih berhasrat pada kakaknya sendiri. Apalagi tidur di satu ranjang yang sama. Kau gila Byun Baekhyun. Ini fakta kau menyukai hyungmu. Ah ralat, tepatnya kau mencintai hyungmu sendiri Byun Baekhyun.

Lalu apa yang harus namja mungil ini lakukan?

Kepala Baekhyun ingin pecah rasanya. Ia heran mengapa di saat-saat seperti ini otaknya yang biasanya cerdas dan sangat dewasa itu entah berada dimana. Apa seseorang yang terlahir indigo tidak memiliki keistimewaan dalam menghadapi cintanya pada pasangan?

Kau istimewa Byun Baekhyun, karena nyatanya kau mencintai Park Chanyeol kini.

Kali ini rasanya kepala Baekhyun ingin meledak.

Saat sedang kalut Baekhyun terbiasa menceritakan hal ini pada Chanyeol hyungnya. Tapi Baekhyun nampaknya harus berfikir dua kali tentang hal ini. Mau diletakkan di mana wajahnya yang cantik ini jika ia bercerita dengan polosnya pada Chanyeol jika ia sedang kalut karena perasaan cintanya pada Chanyeol sendiri. Itu sama saja dengan melemparkan bom kerumahmu sendiri.

Lagipula jika Chanyeol memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya itu tak masalah. Ketika Baekhyun bercerita tentang perasaan cintanya, Chanyeol akan tersenyum maklum, mengecup bibir Baekhyun mesra secara tiba-tiba lalu berakhir dengan berguling di ranjang dengan hasrat membara dan ditutup dengan pernyataan balasan cinta dari Chanyeol seusai mereka bercinta.

Heol! Itu hanya ada di drama. Drama mesum tepatnya Byun Baekhyun. Otak Baekhyun sudah bergeser nampaknya.

Padahal kemungkinan besar yang nantinya akan terjadi adalah setelah Baekhyun bercerita Chanyeol justru menatapnya canggung karena selama ini perasaannya hanya murni perasaan sayang seorang kakak pada adiknya. Dan setelah itu Baekhyun akan berakhir menjadi namja paling nelangsa di Korea Selatan dengan luka di hatinya yang menganga.

Malangnya nasibmu Byun Baekhyun.

Bayangan akan kata-kata Kyungsoo melintas di kepala Baekhyun seperti kaset kusut. Sekalipun ia dan Chanyeol bukan saudara sedarah, tetap saja sangat tabu jika mereka menjalin hubungan. Yang dikatakan Kyungsoo tak sepenuhnya salah. Status sebagai adik Chanyeol sudah melekat dalam diri Baekhyun sejak ia terlahir ke dunia ini.

Seharusnya Baekhyun tak sampai hati menaruh perasaan cinta pada Chanyeol. Nyatanya mereka kini saudara. Bahkan ibunya sendiri menyebut bahwa mereka terlahir untuk menjadi saudara. Bukan sepasang kekasih terlebih suami. Lagipula tak ada jaminan Chanyeol memiliki perasaan yang sama. Mungkin benih cinta yang gila ini hanya dimiliki Baekhyun seorang.

Haruskah ia mengikuti saran Luhan untuk memiliki kekasih? Sungguh Baekhyun ragu, Baekhyun galau.

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun yang biasanya peka dengan keadaan sekitarnya tidak menyadari kehadiran sang kakak yang sudah berdiri sejak tadi di sisi samping sofa. Memperhatikan wajah sang adik yang sedang melamun.

"Baekhyun-ah.." Panggil Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang berat. Tapi suara panggilan Chanyeol yang lebih pantas disebut bisikan itu justru membawa efek yang sangat besar bagi Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu langsung melonjak kaget dan menatap Chanyeol takut. Tingkahnya ini persis seperti seorang maling yang tertangkap basah mencuri jemuran tetangga.

Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya heran melihat reaksi Baekhyun dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk disamping Baekhyun. Tangannya yang kekar itu bergerak merangkul Baekhyun mesra hingga membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah.

"Kau melamun?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut sambil tersenyum hangat. Baekhyun ingin meleleh rasanya.

"Tidak hyung, aku baik baik saja sungguh."

Chanyeol mengangguk kalem dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut menonton televisi. Baekhyun tak menyangka Chanyeol langsung menyetujui kata-katanya padahal Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang lebih besar tentang alasan mengapa ia melamun sedari tadi. Tapi Chanyeol justru terlihat acuh tak acuh. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Matanya memilih untuk melihat kearah jendela, dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia menyadari bahwa ternyata di luar sana sedang hujan deras.

"Aku pernah melakukan ini, menonton televisi bersamamu di ruang tengah saat hujan deras turun. Ibu sengaja mengeraskan volume televisi agar suara petir diluar sana tidak membuatmu ketakutan." Gumam Chanyeol bernostalgia. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya sekali dan balas menatap Chanyeol lekat.

"Kau pasti tidak mengingatnya, saat itu usiamu baru 1,5 tahun." Lanjut Chanyeol sembari mengusap surai lembut milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati apa yang Chanyeol lakukan.

"Sudah lama sekali hyung.." Bisik Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol tersenyum. Dadanya berdesir melihat bagaimana murninya rupa sang adik. Baekhyun tumbuh menjadi sosok mempesona, wajahnya tirus dengan pipi yang kenyal dan lembut tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Saat kelopak mata itu terbuka, Chanyeol merasa dirinya tenggelam dalam tatapan Baekhyun.

Mata yang sejak lahir telah berhasil membuat Chanyeol tersedot kedalamnya. Mata dengan sejuta pesona yang membuat Chanyeol tertarik. Mata Byun Baekhyun.

Suara petir diluar sana tiba-tiba menyambar keras dan berdengung nyaring di telinga keduanya. Chanyeol refleks langsung menenggelamkan tubuh Baekhyun dalam pelukan hangatnya. Dapat Chanyeol rasakan detak jantung Baekhyun yang sangat keras.

Mungkin namja mungil ini benar-benar ketakutan karena suara petir yang masih bersahut-sahutan diluar sana. Padahal jika saja Chanyeol lebih peka, ia mungkin menyadari penyebab detak jantung Baekhyun yang menggila ini bukan karena petir melainkan karena pelukannya.

Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol. Rona merah terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya bahkan rona merah itu telah mencapai telinganya.

"Kau takut?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir sembari menangkup wajah Baekhyun. Jarak diantara kedua wajah mereka sudah tak terelakan lagi. Sangat dekat hingga Baekhyun bisa merasakan deru nafas hangat Chanyeol menerpa wajahnya.

"Banyak hantu berkeliaran di saat hujan hyung." Baekhyun mulai beralasan konyol. Kekuatan indigonya dalam melihat hantu semakin dewasa semakin bisa ia kontrol. Jika perasaan dalam dirinya menolak maka Baekhyun tak dapat melihat apapun, terkecuali ia dalam konsentrasi penuh dan berkeinginan untuk melihat, atau Baekhyun dalam keadaan lengah.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Ia menjauhkan posisi wajahnya dan menyandarkan kepala Baekhyun di dadanya yang bidang. Baekhyun terbelalak. Detak jantung Chanyeol tak berbeda jauh dengan detak jantungnya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh arti hingga membuat namja tampan dengan sejuta pesona itu tersenyum lebar.

"Jantungku selalu berdetak cepat jika aku merasa khawatir dengamu Baekhyun-ah.."

Apa ini sebuah gombalan? Jika ya, maka Chanyeol benar-benar berhasil. Baekhyun benar-benar salah tingkah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol dan mulai melakukan kebiasaannya sewaktu kecil. Menggesekan hidungnya ke dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah adiknya yang sangat menggemaskan itu. Andai saja Chanyeol tahu bahwa tingkahnya ini membuat Baekhyun semakin mencintainya dan berharap namja tampan itu juga balas mencintainya.

"Apa hantu-hantu itu masih membuatmu takut?" Baekhyun tersenyum dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Namja mungil itu menggeleng dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak takut lagi pada mereka hyung." Jawab Baekhyun kemudian. Chanyeol tersenyum manis sembari mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun hangat. Baekhyun menikmati kasih sayang yang Chanyeol salurkan padanya dengan seksama. Hingga keheningan perlahan menyusup diantara keduanya.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Hatinya sedikit bergemuruh. Ia edarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Pelukannya pada Baekhyun semakin mengerat saat menyadari betapa sepinya rumah ini. Chanyeol menghela napas pelan.

"Apa kau pernah bertemu ayah dan ibu lagi dalam mimpimu?"

Chanyeol dapat merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang menegang dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol sedikit panik dan dengan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Saat itulah mata Chanyeol berhadapan dengan mata Baekhyun, sorot mata Baekhyun yang sarat akan perasaan menyesal.

"Andai saja aku bisa diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan mereka bahkan dalam wujud arwah atau dalam mimpi sekalipun, aku akan benar-benar bersyukur hyung." Bisik Baekhyun. Tanpa bisa dicegah bulir-bulir air mata telah mengalir melewati pipi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol benar-benar mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia membuat adiknya menangis hanya karena terdorong rasa penasarannya hingga bertanya apakah Baekhyun memimpikan kedua orang tua mereka. Kenyataan bahwa jasad kedua orang tua mereka ditemukan tak utuh pasca kecelakaan pesawat naas yang mereka tumpangi jelas sangat memukul Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sangat berharap ayah dan ibunya datang dalam mimpi Baekhyun, memberitahunya bahwa mereka sudah tenang di alam sana dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Tapi pertanyaannya justru membangkitkan luka lama bagi Baekhyun. Luka yang sama pula ia rasakan.

Tangisan Baekhyun benar-benar tak terbendung. Namja mungil itu masih sesegukan dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sebisa mungkin memeluk Baekhyun. Menenangkan malaikat kecilnya dalam pelukan tubuhnya yang hangat. Perlahan tangisan Baekhyun mereda. Jejak air mata terlihat jelas di pipi Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu berusaha menghapus air matanya kasar hingga pipinya memerah.

"Biar aku yang menghapusnya." Bisik Chanyeol. Perlahan jemari besar Chanyeol menghapus air mata Baekhyun. Hal inilah yang selalu ia lakukan dari dulu sejak Baekhyun kecil menangis dipelukannya.

"Ayah dan ibu dimana hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang parau.

"Ayah dan ibu sudah tenang di surga. Kau tidak usah khawatir." Jawab Chanyeol mengingkari hatinya. Jauh di lubuk hatinya ia juga masih belum bisa menerima kematian kedua orang tua angkatnya itu. Tapi ia adalah seorang kakak yang harus kuat. Ia tidak boleh terpuruk. Baekhyun sangat membutuhkannya.

"Kenapa aku tidak memimpikan ayah dan ibu hyung?"

"Ayah dan ibu tidak ingin putra kecil mereka merasa sedih." Jawab Chanyeol sembari mengecup kelopak mata Baekhyun bergantian. Ia juga mengecup pipi Baekhyun mesra, hingga meninggalkan rona merah di pipi Baekhyun yang bersemu malu.

"Aku sudah besar, aku bukan putra kecil lagi." Chanyeol tersenyum mendapati Baekhyun mulai merajuk. Adiknya sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang. Chanyeol perlahan menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan mendudukannya di pangkuannya sendiri. Posisi yang sama persis dengan posisi saat malam dimana Baekhyun kehilangan suaranya.

"Baiklah adikku ini sudah besar! Adik kesayangan hyung yang sangat manja sekarang sudah besar. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadari kalau adik kecilku ternyata sudah besar, kakak macam apa aku ini."

Jawaban penuh canda dari Chanyeol nyatanya tidak membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih baik. Perasaan sedih mulai menyusup dalam perasaannya secara tiba-tiba. Adik dan kakak.

"Saat aku melihat peti jenazah ayah dan ibu, dalam hati aku berjanji pada ayah dan ibu bahwa aku akan selalu menuruti apa kata hyung, setia pada hyung, dan menyayangi hyung sampai mati." Bisik Baekhyun serius. Matanya yang teduh menatap Chanyeol dalam.

"Lalu apa yang Chanyeol hyung janjikan pada ayah dan ibu?"

"Aku berjanji bahwa aku akan melindungimu, meyayangimu dan menganggapmu sebagai adik yang paling kucintai."

"_Kau dan Chanyeol hyung memang terlahir menjadi saudara sayang.."_

Saat itulah Baekhyun merasa bahwa tak ada gunanya berharap lebih tentang hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

0000000000000000000000000000

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya yang cukup nyenyak pagi itu. Sinar matahari pagi telah menembus jendela kamarnya dan Baekhyun yang semula adalah kamar kedua orang tua mereka. Chanyeol meraih jam kecil di meja nakas samping ranjang. Ini hari minggu dan Chanyeol tidak dituntut untuk bangun pagi, terbangun di saat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 pagi bukanlah suatu perkara besar.

Chanyeol membalikan posisi tidurnya dan sedikit terkejut mendapati sang adik yang tidur disebelahnya telah lebih dulu terbangun. Posisi tubuhnya menyamping menghadap Chanyeol dengan mata sipitnya yang terbuka penuh. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, dan bergerak untuk mendekati Baekhyun yang entah kenapa berbaring di jarak yang cukup jauh dengannya mengingat luasnya ranjang yang mereka tiduri.

"Selamat pagi sayang." Sapa Chanyeol. Hati Baekhyun berdenyut nyeri disaat Chanyeol nampak biasa saja memeluknya seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Tak tahukah namja itu bahwa sapaannya pada Baekhyun terdengar sangat intim untuk status mereka yang hanya seorang kakak dan adik. Mungkin nyatanya hanya Baekhyun yang menganggap panggilan sayang Chanyeol terdengar mesra, sedangkan bagi Chanyeol itu adalah hal yang biasa.

Chanyeol masih tersenyum melihat Baekhyun. Wajahnya tetap tampan luar biasa meskipun baru bangun tidur, aura sexy justru semakin menguar dari namja itu. Semakin membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Bangunlah hyung. Sudah waktunya sarapan." Ujar Baekhyun. Ia mengecup pipi Chanyeol singkat seperti kebiasaannya setiap hari setelah terbangun dari tidur dan pergi keluar kamar. Sungguh kebiasaan yang juga kelewat intim, dan nampaknya Baekhyun sudah harus mulai menghilangkannya.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya heran. Baekhyun terlalu pendiam hari ini. Namja mungil itu terbiasa membangunkannya dengan cara menduduki perutnya dan menghujani pipinya dengan ciuman. Atau jika Chanyeol terbangun lebih dulu, ia akan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun erat, menggelitiknya hingga berakhir mereka berguling-gulingan di atas ranjang.

Namun kali ini tidak, Chanyeol merasa hampa karena harus terbangun sendiri dan mendapati Baekhyun tidak membangunkannya dengan caranya yang biasa.

Chanyeol berjalan pelan menuju dapur setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya. Didapur Baekhyun nampak mengeluarkan bahan-bahan mentah dari kulkas. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa butir telur, daging asap beku, daun bawang, wortel dan beberapa bahan lainnya.

"Biar aku yang memasak. Kau ingin omelet?"

Tubuhnya yang tinggi sangat memudahkan Chanyeol untuk mengeluarkan_ workpan_ yang tersimpan rapi di laci atas kompor. Baekhyun cemberut melihat sang kakak dengan terampilnya mengambil alih pekerjaannya untuk membuat sarapan.

"Terakhir kali kau menjatuhkan panci berisi sup karena tak kuat membawanya, dan menghanguskan semua persedian telur di kulkas untuk membuat omelet, jadi lebih baik aku saja yang memasak. Duduklah di meja makan." Ucap Chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

Namun bukan Baekhyun namanya jika dengan alasan seperti itu saja ia akan menurut. Baekhyun bersikeras membantu Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol tak kuasa untuk menahan sang adik untuk membantunya memasak.

"Aku ingin keju yang lebih banyak hyung." Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk saat Baehyun sudah memarut satu kotak besar persedian keju mereka. Entah namja mungil ini ingin membuat omelet rasa keju atau keju rasa omelet untuk sarapan mereka.

"Kau harus belajar makan sayur. Bahkan wortel pun kau tidak suka?" Geram Chanyeol saat Baekhyun menolak memasukan potongan wortel dalam omeletnya. Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal saat Chanyeol dengan cepat memasukan wortel ke dalam omeletnya tanpa sempat ia cegah.

Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun merajuk, tapi Chanyeol berusaha tidak peduli. Baekhyun tidak suka sayuran dari kecil, tapi sayur sangat penting untuk kesehatannya. Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin Baekhyun kekurangan gizi.

Saat omelet yang mereka masak sudah siap, Baekhyun segera berlari menuju meja makan. Sempat tersenyum kearah Tao yang juga duduk disampingnya.

"Apa Tao ada disini?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari menuangkan susu strawberry di gelas Baekhyun dan susu full cream di gelasnya sendiri. Baekhyun mengangguk dan menunjuk kearah kursi kosong disampingnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kearah kursi kosong disamping Baekhyun. Tersenyum pada Tao. Chanyeol terbiasa melakukannya. Meski gaib, Chanyeol tahu Tao adalah teman abadi Baekhyun.

"Apa Tao ingin sarapan omelet dan susu juga?" Baekhyun menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan konyol Chanyeol. Sedangkan Tao terkekeh pelan disamping Baekhyun.

"Tao tidak makan omelet hyung! Ia norak, tidak doyan omelet." Canda Baekhyun sadis sukses membuat Tao mengerucutkan bibir kucingnya lucu.

"Berhenti mengejek temanmu! Tao-ya maafkan adikku."

Interaksi aneh antara Tao dan Chanyeol memang sudah sering terjadi. Bahkan sudah bertahun-tahun Chanyeol berusaha berinteraksi dengan Tao dan tentunya dengan Baekhyun yang tetap berada di sisinya.

Baekhyun memandang Tao dengan ekspresi menyesal dan meminta maaf. Tao maklum dan tersenyum manis kearah Baekhyun. Tao tahu benar apa maksud teman manusianya itu. Ia pun perlahan menghilang dari hadapan Baekhyun layaknya hembusan angin.

Baekhyun hanya ingin mengobrol serius berdua dengan Chanyeol dan Tao mengerti.

Hening menyusup diantara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang fokus dengan sarapan mereka. Sesekali Chanyeol akan menggeram marah saat mendapati Baekhyun menyisihkan wortel dan bawang di pinggir piringnya.

"Aku bisa menerima kau tidak menyukai ketimun Baek, tapi setidaknya habiskan wortelnya." Titah Chanyeol semakin membuat Baekhyun merengut kesal.

"Fokus saja pada sarapan hyung dan jangan mengaturku. Aku sudah dewasa hyung."

Chanyeol langsung menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak memasukan sepotong omelet kedalam mulutnya. Ia lihat Baekhyun sedang sibuk dengan sarapannya sendiri dan tak berniat untuk melihat kearah Chanyeol.

"Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Aku sudah dewasa hyung. Aku sudah tahu apa yang baik dan buruk untukku. Berhenti mengaturku bahkan untuk urusan makanan sekalipun." Sahut Baekhyun dengan nada bicaranya yang tenang. Namun kata-katanya itu sukses mengenai Chanyeol. Namja tampan itu meletakan alat makannya di samping piringnya dan menatap Baekhyun lekat.

"Kau tahu apa yang baik untukmu sementara kau tidak ingin memakan sayuran yang jelas baik untuk kesehatanmu? Kau mengeluh akhir-akhir ini kau sulit melihat dalam jarak jauh, mungkin ini tanda bahwa matamu minus, maka dari itu aku menyuruhmu makan wortel. Untuk kesehatan matamu sendiri."

Chanyeol sadar ia lebih sering kalah jika berdebat dengan Baekhyun. Namun tidak hari ini. Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun bukan berada dalam posisi bicaranya yang dewasa. Menolak memakan wortel dengan alasan sudah dewasa itu sangat kekanakan.

"Hyung tahu kalau aku tidak menyukai sayuran sejak-"

"Berhenti mengoceh dan habiskan sarapanmu!" Potong Chanyeol. Diluar dugaan Baekhyun justru tak membalas kata-katanya. Namja mungil itu memalingkan wajahnya dan mendorong piring berisi omelet miliknya yang bahkan belum habis setengahnya.

"Aku selesai." Ucap Baekhyun singkat sembari mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu.

"Ambil sendokmu dan lanjutkan sarapanmu!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Byun Baekhyun!" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sebentar, kemudian menatap Chanyeol. Keduanya saling menatap nyalang hingga akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah.

"Maafkan aku. Lanjutkan kembali sarapanmu." Ujar Chanyeol lembut. Namja tampan itu tersenyum dan mengambil sendok dan garpu milik Baekhyun. Menyerahkannya pada namja mungil itu, namun dengan keras kepalanya Baekhyun menolak.

"Apa kau mau aku suapi hm?"

"Apa aku harus berkencan dengan seorang namja terlebih dahulu agar hyung bisa berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil?"

Sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi pada Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol menyadari itu sekarang.

**End of Chapter 3 Part 1 : Terlahir Sebagai Saudara.**

* * *

.

.

.

Saya ga nepatin janji saya, miaaaaaan *ngumpet di pojokan

Ga tau kenapa saya mengalami overload ide, setelah saya ketik yang namanya adegan chanbaek sama sama dan mulai saling cinta tuh ngalir banget sampe saya ga sadar ini udh sampe hampir 7ribu word dan saya belom ngetik bagian ending. Klimaks dari cerita aja belom, akhirnya saya stress saya edit beberapa, saya hilangin adegan yang terlalu intim. Maksudnya adegan yang skinshipnya terlalu dekat secara kan ceritanya ini Chanbaek kakak adik yang mengenal cinta walaupun ga sedarah dan ga incest.

Tapi udh di edit tetep aja masih panjang jadi saya memutuskan untuk membagi chapter ini jadi 2 part. Dan mudah-mudahan ga nambah jadi 3 part *plin plan lu dar*

Makanya saya minta doanya banget dari readers semoga saya bisa nyelesaiin ini fic gaje tepat waktu

.

.

Dan karena kemarin saya udh janji bakal jelasin maksud dari alur yang saya buat di chapter 1 dan 2 saya jelasin sekarang ya

Jadi untuk chap 1 yang isinya murni Chanyeol POV. Disitu Chanyeol berusia 23 tahun, maka dari itu Chan bisa menjelaskan secara lugas, gamblang dan dewasa tentang adiknnya yang indigo si Baekhyun, mungkin ada beberapa readers yang bingung ini si Chan umur berapa karena umurnya yang loncat-loncat, di cerita awal Chan cerita soal ia nyandang marga Park di usia 15 tahun dan setelahnya chan ceritain soal masa kecilnya sama Baekhyun pas dia masih SD. Pokoknya intinya Chan itu dalam posisi seperti orang yang sedang di wawancara terus ditanya gimana perasaannya Chan dan hidupnya chan, dan Chanyeol juga nge-flashback kisah hidup adiknya yang indigo

.

Untuk Chap 2 yang isinya Baekhyun POV itu ga beda jauh sama yang chap 1. Disini Baekhyun usianya 20 tahun dan usianya ini tersurat di kalimat awal-awal pas Baekhyun bilang dia udah dewasa dan bulan mei ini usianya 20 tahun. Baekhyun dalam posisinya kaya orang lagi cerita pengalaman dia sendiri, kaya kalo kita mengalami sesuatu terus kita cerita tentang pengalaman itu

.

Dan untuk terakhir chapter 3 part 1 ini murni masa kini. Masa dimana Chanbaek udah sama sama dewasa usia Chan 23, usia baek 20. Dan ini cerita diatas itu 2 hari doang, hari sabtu chan maen ama kyungsoo luhan dan dia galau ama perasaannya ke Chanyeol, terus besoknya hari minggu Baek ngambek dan marahan ama Chan.

Dan mungkin setelah membaca chap ini readers bertanya-tanya kenapa Baekhyun kok nyadar banget kalo Baek cinta sama Chanyeol?

Alasannya karena Baekhyun dalam cerita saya ini bukan tipe namja labil yang lugu polos yang ga bisa bedain antara cinta, kagum atau sayang ke saudara *cieee* Apalagi Baekhyun dalam cerita saya ini kan indigo, dan dari artikel yang saya baca kalau anak indigo itu memang peka banget sama keadaan sekitar apalagi dirinya sendiri, bahkan ada tipe anak indigo yang bisa merasakan secara langsung kejadian yang tidak dia alami atau memprediksi sesuatu secara tepat, Cuma dalam karakter Baekhyun di ff ini saya bikin Baekhyun hanya peka dan buka tipe yang bisa prediksi masa depan atau gimana-gimana. Paling dia dapet firasat istimewa lewat mimpi, kaya waktu ortu Chanbaek meninggal gitu

Dan saya juga sempilin curhatan salah satu kenalan saya yang indigo, dia bilang kalau untuk urusan cinta anak indigo sama seperti lainnya, mereka juga merasakan yang namanya galau juga kaya non indigo wkwkwkwk jadi saya masukin adegan Baek galau gara-gara cintanya ama chanyeol. Soal reaksi Chanyeol, saya bikin karakter Chanyeol yang terlena ama hubungannya dengan baekhyun jadi secara ga langsung Chan keliatan ga peka padahal aslinya Chan tuh care banget ama Baek. Tapi jelasnya bakal saya paparin di part 2 nanti

.

.

Untuk chapter depan bakal ada namja keceh member exo yang bakal kencan ama Baekhyun *smirk* ayo tebaaaak

Saya seneng banget semua review dari readers dan saya berterima kasih pada semua readers yang sudah bersedia membaca fic saya ini dan terkhusus untuk yang sudah mereview :* Update chap ini khusus untuk kalian readers

Mohon maaf saya tidak bisa menyebut satu satu yang mereview tapi tidak mengurangi rasa terima kasih saya, review dari kalian buat saya semangat dan bangga dengan karya saya sendiri

.

.

Terima kasih ^^ CHANBAEK JJANG! DAEBAK! HEOL! I BELIEVE IN CHANBAEK! NIKAH PLISS! NGANU PLISS *plak

RnR?

Sign

Sandara ^^


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hari ini akan datang. Hari dimana ia akan berkencan dengan seorang namja yang sudah mengincarnya beberapa bulan ini. Ini adalah kencan pertamanya dan Baekhyun menghela napas pelan. Kenyataan bahwa seorang namja tampan, dingin, dan memiliki sejuta pesona seperti Oh Sehun bisa menyukai namja seperti dirinya membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Tidak menyangka Sehun bisa begitu tertarik padanya.

"Baekhyun-ah.."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia menatap Sehun yang memanggilnya pelan. Namja itu tersenyum tipis, dan perlahan mulai meraih gelas berisi lemon tea miliknya.

"Kau senang?"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan mulai mengaduk sup yang ia pesan. Ingin menjawab iya namun jawaban itu tertahan di ujung lidahnya.

"Kau merasa canggung?" Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang bertingkah seperti robot di hadapan Sehun. Jika Baekhyun tidak mengenal yang namanya sopan santun, ingin rasanya namja itu berlari dari hadapan Sehun dan menghindarinya.

Baekhyun jujur merasa tidak nyaman. Andai saja apa yang ia lakukan ini tak beralasan kuat, maka Baekhyun akan memilih berdiam diri dirumah, makan es krim sambil nonton televisi atau berguling-guling di ranjangnya dan Chanyeol.

Namun Baekhyun berusaha memantapkan hatinya untuk ini. Perasaannya pada Chanyeol semakin hari semakin kuat saja. Dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak membantunya, namja itu justru terlihat semakin terlena dengan skinship berlebihan yang mereka lakukan. Chanyeol nampak tidak menyadari kalau semua ini salah.

Sebulan telah berlalu sejak Baekhyun dengan beraninya menyinggung masalah kencan dan kekasih pada Chanyeol. Dan setelahnya Chanyeol menunjukan sikap acuh tak acuhnya. Namja itu nampak tak merespon ucapan Baekhyun kala itu. Namja itu tetap tenang melanjutkan harinya tanpa terganggu dengan kondisi Baekhyun yang merajuk seharian.

Baekhyun frustasi. Namja mungil itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti apa kata Luhan, untuk segera memiliki kekasih. Baekhyun mulai membuka diri. Ia mulai merespon beberapa orang yang mencoba menarik perhatiannya.

Dahulu Baekhyun sangat tertutup, terutama pada namja yang terang-terangan menunjukan ketertarikan padanya. Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang memilih menutup diri, ia menyesal mengapa menghabiskan masa remajanya tanpa berkencan? Setidaknya dengan berkencan perasaannya yang terlarang pada Chanyeol tidak akan muncul.

Dan sudah sebulan ini, namja yang sangat rutin menarik perhatiannya adalah Oh Sehun. Namja tampan ini dengan beraninya mengajak Baekhyun pulang bersama. Baekhyun yang memang dalam misi 'Melupakan Chanyeol dengan cara memiliki kekasih' langsung menyetujui saja apa yang Sehun tawarkan. Mulai dari sinilah Baekhyun dan Sehun dekat.

Baekhyun bahkan rela meluangkan waktunya untuk membalas pesan tak penting yang Sehun kirimkan. Seperti pesan yang berisikan pertanyaan apakah Baekhyun sudah makan, apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun dan banyak lagi hal lainnya.

Mereka juga sering berhubungan di kampus. Makan siang bersama atau mengobrol sebentar di sela kesibukan perkuliahan mereka. Baekhyun sebenarnya tak ingin melakukan semua ini. Namun namja mungil itu tetap memaksakan diri, meskipun ia dapat merasakan dengan jelas bahwa ada hawa tidak enak yang menguar dalam diri Sehun, seolah namja tampan itu hanya berniat untuk menyakitinya.

000000000000000000000000000000

.

.

.

**Indigo**

By : Sandara

Adik tiriku terlahir berbeda. Terlahir dengan mata ketiga yang memancar indah. Mata itu tak terlihat dan teraba. Namun aku dapat merasakannya. Hal itulah yang membuatku ingin selalu menjaga adikku. Adikku yang istimewa. Baekhyun. Chanbaek. Boys Love.

Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun. Chanbaek – Baekyeol. Boys Love. Don't Like Don't Read.

**Chapter 3 Part 2 : Status Kami Berubah. **

.

.

.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Oh Sehun. Telinga Chanyeol rasanya panas mendengar nama Oh Sehun berulang kali Baekhyun sebutkan. Nama itu kini tak ubahnya sebuah mantra yang berseliweran di kepala Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak tahu pasti siapa namja bernama Oh Sehun itu. Yang ia ketahui Sehun adalah teman satu fakultas Baekhyun.

"Sehun memberiku ini hyung, bagus tidak?"

Chanyeol menatap remeh sebuah gelang perak yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kurus Baekhyun. Chanyeol balas menatap mata Baekhyun yang berbinar dengan tatapan datar.

"Bagus." Jawab Chanyeol singkat. Baekhyun mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Apa tidak ada komentar lain selain kata bagus hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun sebal. Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Baekhyun penuh arti.

"Kau kemanakan cincin dari hyung?"

Baekhyun langsung menepuk keningnya keras. Chanyeol mendengus kesal sesaat setelah tubuh mungil Baekhyun melesat menuju lantai atas dimana kamarnya berada. Tak lama Baekhyun langsung keluar dari kamarnya, menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru dan kembali duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Ini hyung!" Baekhyun menjulurkan tangan kirinya ke arah Chanyeol. Sebuah cincin platina polos tertangkap mata Chanyeol.

"Kenapa melepasnya? Karena gelang Oh Sehun itu kau melepasnya?" Tanya Chanyeol runtun dengan nada cemburu yang kental terasa. Baekhyun makin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak hyung, tadi aku baru selesai mandi. Aku tidak mau cincin hyung terkena sabun jadi aku melepasnya!" Baekhyun mulai beralasan. Dan Chanyeol berusaha untuk menutup telinganya agar tidak mendengar alasan Baekhyun.

Kondisi dimana Baekhyun memamerkan gelang pemberian Sehun dan melepas cincin pemberiannya sudah cukup membuat mood Chanyeol memburuk. Ia cemburu setengah mati.

Dan Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangkal perasaan lain yang tumbuh selain perasaan seorang kakak seiring tumbuhnya Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu itu cinta. Ia mencintai adiknya sendiri. Adik tirinya. Dan itu bukanlah suatu masalah besar bagi Chanyeol toh mereka tidak sedarah.

Sekitar sebulan yang lalu Baekhyun terus saja menyebut nama Sehun. Namja paling keren di fakultasnya, namja yang sudah sebulan ini mencoba menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Fakta bahwa Baekhyun juga tertarik dengan Sehun membuat kepala Chanyeol berdenyut. Chanyeol benci kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun tertarik dengan namja selain dirinya.

"Sehun mengajakku kencan hari sabtu besok hyung.." Cicit Baekhyun. Ini sudah kedua kalinya Baekhyun berkata Sehun mengajaknya berkencan, kedua kalinya di dua minggu berturut-turut. Apa keduanya ini terlalu di mabuk cinta hingga berkencan setiap minggu? Geram Chanyeol dalam hati.

Chanyeol langsung balas menatap adikknya tajam. Baekhyun seketika mengkerut takut melihat ekspresi tak bersahabat milik kakaknya.

"Aku sudah besar hyung.. Baekhyun ingin berkencan."

Chanyeol sungguh tidak rela. Permintaan mutlak adiknya Baekhyun membuatnya uring-uringan. Makan tak enak. Tidur tak nyenyak. Sudah dua minggu Chanyeol menghadapinya dan malangnya nasibmu Park Chanyeol.

Hingga keesokan harinya, di hari Sabtu, hari dimana kencan kedua Baekhyun dengan Sehun akan terlaksana, mata Chanyeol rasanya lengket dan enggan terbuka. Namun adiknya yang manja Byun Baekhyun sudah menaiki ranjang king size itu dan menguncang-guncang bahunya.

"Hyung bangun! Hari ini aku kan berkencan!"

Chanyeol merutuk kesal. Haruskah Baekhyun mengingatkannya dengan kencan yang akan namja mungil itu jalani? Demi Tuhan Chanyeol frustasi.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 pagi. Ini hari sabtu dan Chanyeol tak terkejut mendapati dirinya terbangun sesiang itu. Dengan langkah gontai Chanyeol mulai memasuki dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan. Baekhyun telah duduk di meja makan dengan wajah cerianya masih terus memandangi wajah kusut Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol hyung apa yang harus aku lakukan saat nanti bertemu Sehun?"

Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangannya pada spatula. Haruskah Baekhyun menanyakan pertanyaan sensitif itu?

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri, bertingkah biasa saja dan jangan berlebihan!" Nasihat Chanyeol ketus. Dibelakangnya Baekhyun mulai terkikik geli, sadar tentang mood hyungnya yang memburuk.

Chanyeol menghela napas frustasi. Mood memasaknya hilang. Ia melangkah menuju lemari es, mengambil sebotol susu cair dan meletakannya diatas meja. Ia juga mengambil dua buah mangkuk, dua buah sendok dan kotak sereal.

"Ahhhh aku tidak mau makan remahan roti!" Rajuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya memandangnya datar. Menuangkan sereal dan susu sekaligus kedalam mangkuk dengan kedua tangannya.

"Makan saja, hyung sedang malas memasak." Jawab Chanyeol datar. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya namun ia tak menolak memakan sereal gandum yang lebih pantas ia sebut dengan remahan roti.

Seusai sarapan, Chanyeol langsung mencuci sendiri mangkuk bekas sarapannya dan Baekhyun. Sementara namja mungil itu langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi dan berpakaian. Namja imut itu nampak kebingungan dengan apa yang akan dipakainya nanti. Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengenakan celana jeans ketatnya dan kaus lengan buntung berwarna putih bermotif kepala serigala. Baekhyun masih sibuk merapihkan tatanan rambutnya, ketika Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Byun Baekhyun apa yang kau kenakan?!"

Suara Chanyeol benar-benar membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Namja mungil itu mengelus dadanya pelan sembari mengumpat sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk menunjuk-nunjuk tubuhnya.

"Ganti pakaianmu!" Perintah Chanyeol mutlak. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya tak terima.

"Kenapa memangnya hyung? Inikan baju favoritku!"

Chanyeol nampak geram. Sudah jadi kebiasaan bagi Baekhyun membantah ucapannya jika Chanyeol tidak memberikan alasan paling tepat dan masuk akal. Chanyeol tak mau berdebat, cukup fakta tentang Baekhyun akan pergi berkencan membuat mood Chanyeol rusak dan kini Chanyeol harus melihat adik kesayangannya itu memakai pakaian minim macam itu.

Jika Baekhyun merunduk sedikit saja maka sudah bisa dipastikan nipple Baekhyun akan terlihat. Kepala Chanyeol pening membayangkan kulit dada sang adik terpampang jelas di depan mata Oh Sehun.

Dengan langkah lebar-lebar Chanyeol berjalan menuju lemari pakaian mereka dan mengeluarkan sebuah hoodie berwarna abu-abu dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Pakai ini!"

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya sementara Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Sungguh sangat kontras.

"Ini musim panas hyung bagaimana bisa hyung menyuruhku mengenakan hoodie setebal itu?" Heran Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu pakai kausmu yang lain! Kaus tangan pendek tapi jangan yang berbahan tipis dan menerawang! Jangan yang ketat! Ganti celana jeansmu dengan celana bahan yang lebih longgar!" Titah Chanyeol semakin geram. Ia beranjak dari kamar sambil menggerutu sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap hyungnya bingung.

Bahkan di sudut kamar sana nampak sosok gaib Tao yang sedari tadi menatap kedua bersaudara ini bertengkar. Saat mata pandanya bertatapan dengan mata teduh Baekhyun, Tao langsung terkikik geli sembari menunjuk kearah Chanyeol.

'_Hyungmu cemburu'_ Bisik Tao lirih.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Baekhyun nampaknya harus berterima kasih pada usulan Kyungsoo untuk memilih taman bermain sebagai tempat kencan kedua mereka. Sangat kekanakan memang memilih taman bermain sebagai tempat kencan. Namun nyatanya bagi Baekhyun menaiki beberapa wahana di taman bermain jauh lebih baik dibanding makan berdua romantis sambil berpandangan mengagumi satu sama lain.

Di taman bermain ini pulalah, Baekhyun akhirnya tahu bahwa Sehun adalah tipe orang yang cukup menyenangkan. Dibalik sikapnya yang dingin, namja tampan itu justru tanpa beban menebar senyuman lebar kekanakannya pada Baekhyun sedari tadi.

Kencan kali ini lebih baik menurut Baekhyun. Hubungan mereka mengalami peningkatan. Setidaknya Baekhyun tidak canggung lagi sekarang jika harus bertatapan dengan Sehun.

Sehun baru saja mengajaknya naik roller coaster. Wahana yang sukses mengocok adrenalin Baekhyun dan sukses pula membuat namja minim ekspresi seperti Sehun berteriak lepas.

Kini saatnya keduanya memasuki wahana yang tak kalah memacu adrenalin mereka. Rumah hantu. Ini ide Sehun. Namja tampan berkulit pucat itu menantang Baekhyun untuk memasuki rumah hantu. Dan bukan Baekhyun namanya jika menyerah dalam sebuah tantangan. Namja mungil itu tanpa ragu menerima tantangan Sehun.

Jangankan rumah hantu dengan sejuta hantu palsu di dalamnya, hantu asli yang menatap Baekhyun nyalang saat namja imut itu mandi jelas sejuta kali lebih menakutkan.

Ini sama saja dengan menantang orang dewasa lomba mewarnai. Sangat mudah dilalui. Pikir Baekhyun remeh.

Namja penjaga tiket di rumah hantu mulai mengecek kartu khusus pengunjung taman bermain milik Baekhyun dan Sehun. Menggesek dua kartu tersebut di alat khusus sebelum akhirnya mempersilahkan Baekhyun dan Sehun masuk.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun remeh sementara Sehun menatapnya datar.

"Tidak ada fasilitas kereta di dalam rumah hantu ini, jadi setiap pengunjung akan menyusuri rumah hantu ini dengan berjalan kaki, di dalam terdapat jalan bercabang yang keduanya sama-sama menuju ke pintu keluar yang sama, hanya saja salah satu dari jalan tersebut lebih panjang dari jalan lainnya. Dan tentunya akan lebih banyak hantu yang dapat anda jumpai di jalan yang lebih panjang. Jadi semoga beruntung."

Penjelasan panjang lebar dari seorang petugas rumah hantu yang berpakaian ala vampir dengan jubah hitamnya membuat Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. Berbeda dengan pengunjung lainnya yang nampak tercekat dengan penjelasan si petugas berwujud vampir itu.

"Ayo kita ambil jalan berbeda! Siapa yang lebih dulu sampai akan menang!" Tantang Baekhyun. Ia cukup yakin bisa menang dari Sehun. Namja mungil itu menyeringai. Ini menyenangkan, ia akan menggunakan kekuatan indigonya untuk memilih jalan yang lebih cepat. Sehingga tentunya Baekhyun dapat menang dengan mudahnya.

Namun tantangan Baekhyun di balas gelengan kepala Sehun.

"Kita pergi bersama, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan namja mungil sepertimu tersesat diantara para hantu." Bisik Sehun sambil menyeringai tampan.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Sehun benar-benar meremehkannya. Lihat saja nanti, Baekhyun akan memilih jalan yang lebih panjang agar Sehun mengkerut ketakutan. Pikir Baekhyun jahat.

Setelah menerima senter dari petugas rumah hantu lainnya yang berkostum nenek sihir, Baekhyun dan Sehun mulai memasuki bagian rumah hantu. Di dalam cukup gelap, ada cahaya temaram memang di beberapa bagian, namun cahaya itu sangat tidak membantu.

Sehun mulai menyalahkan senternya, dan saat mengarahkan senternya ke depan jalan muncul sesosok hantu bertanduk di depan Sehun.

Baekhyun menutup telinganya erat saat mendengar suara teriakan di belakangnya. Suara pengunjung lain yang ada di belakang Sehun berteriak keras saat memergoki hantu bertanduk itu. Sedangkan Sehun nampak tak bergeming dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tanduk yang bagus." Komentar Sehun sambil terkekeh menyebalkan. Sukses membuat si hantu tanduk tersenyum kikuk tanpa sadar.

Baekhyun ingin tertawa melihat reaksi Sehun. Namja tampan itu nampak cukup pemberani ternyata. Keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan dan tak sampai dua langkah kedepan, senter Baekhyun dan Sehun mengarah kearah hantu lainnya, kali ini kearah hantu wanita berambut panjang berantakan yang wajahnya dirias hancur sebelah.

Teriakan pengunjung lain di belakang Sehun dan Baekhyun kembali mengagetkan keduanya. Baekhyun terkikik kearah Sehun saat menyadari penyebab mereka terkejut bukan karena hantu tapi karena teriakan pengunjung lain.

"Bersiaplah untuk tuli karena teriakan mereka Baekhyun-ah." Bisik Sehun di tengah teriakan pengunjung lain yang membahana.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar candaan Sehun. Namja tampan itu mulai merangkul bahu Baekhyun dan dengan santainya melewati si hantu wanita yang kecewa karena tak berhasil menakuti pasangan HunBaek.

Sehun mulai mengarahkan senternya kesana kemari, bertingkah seperti seseorang yang sedang menikmati pemandangan sekitar. Baekhyun juga ikut mengarahkan senternya ke segala arah, bahkan sampai ke arah belakang dimana para pengunjung lain masih histeris dengan si hantu wanita, sementara si hantu wanita mulai beraksi dengan menaikan kedua tangannya menakuti pengunjung.

Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. Namja mungil itu bingung bukan karena aksi si hantu wanita berambut berantakan itu. Melainkan dengan sosok hantu wanita lain yang berdiri membelakangi si hantu rambut berantakan. Apa yang dilakukan hantu wanita berambut lurus rapi, berwajah rata, tanpa hidung dan mata itu dibelakang si hantu rambut berantakan? Seharusnya ia ikut menakuti pengunjung seperti si hantu rambut berantakan.

Perlahan si hantu muka rata mengeluarkan senyum lebarnya yang mengerikan. Semua gigi taringnya terlihat lengkap dengan air liurnya yang menetes-netes dan sejurus kemudian lidah panjang berujung runcing menjulur panjang hingga menyentuh lantai.

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Si hantu muka rata itu mungkin berusaha menakutinya dan Sehun, sehingga ia tak membantu rekannya si hantu rambut berantakan menakuti pengunjung lainnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sehun khawatir, sejenak mereka berhenti dan Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya kagum dengan riasan para hantu disini. Sangat menakutkan!" Seru Baekhyun masih mempertahankan senyum lebarnya hingga matanya menyipit. Sehun gemas melihatnya dan mulai mengusak rambut halus Baekhyun.

"Ayo!" Ajak Sehun.

Padahal jika dipikir-pikir cukup mustahil menutup hidung dan mata untuk bisa menjadi hantu berwajah rata bukan? Apalagi dengan lidah panjang yang menjulur hingga lantai. Sungguh sangat jenius orang yang merias hantu wajah rata tadi. Pikir Baekhyun acuh tak acuh.

000000000000000000000000000000

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak paham. Tidak paham dengan jalan pikirannya saat ini. Namja tampan dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang harus bertingkah terlalu berlebihan jika ini menyangkut adiknya sendiri.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Oppaa! Lindungi aku!"

Chanyeol menatap jengah tubuh Hyejin yang sedang bergelayut manja di lengannya sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan jemari lentik berpoles nail art miliknya.

"Itu bohongan!" Ketus Chanyeol sadis. Tanpa memperdulikan Hyejin yang nampak sangat ketakutan dengan hantu namja berbulu yang menakutinya.

"Takut oppa.." Lirih Hyejin sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi

ketakutan. Atau tepatnya pura-pura ketakutan.

Chanyeol langsung menatap garang hantu berbulu yang menakuti Hyejin. Beraninya hantu itu menakuti Hyejin hingga yeoja centil ini memiliki kesempatan untuk bergelayut di lengannya serta meraba-raba absnya yang super hot itu. Chanyeol mendengus sebal dan langsung melewati si hantu berbulu yang merinding melihat tatapan garang pengunjungnya.

Dimana sebenarnya namja tampan bermarga Park itu?

Di taman bermain. Kalian boleh sebut Park Chanyeol gila. Gila karena adiknya sendiri. Ia bahkan sangat tidak rela membiarkan adikknya berkencan dengan Sehun, namun ia juga tidak memiliki kuasa untuk melarang Baekhyun.

Sehingga namja tampan itu berakhir dengan mengikuti Baekhyun dan Sehun ke taman bermain. Tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun tentunya. Tak akan Chanyeol biarkan dirinya nelangsa sendirian di rumah atau bergalau ria sambil melamun di kamar membayangkan apa saja yang Baekhyun dan Sehun lakukan saat kencan.

Sungguh mengikuti Baekhyun dengan cara seperti ini jauh lebih baik.

Lalu Hyejin? Chanyeol mungkin harus berterima kasih pada yeoja centil itu. Disaat sedang kebingungan dengan rencana kencan sang adik, Hyejin tiba-tiba saja menghubungi Chanyeol dan dengan suara manjanya yang menurut Chanyeol sangat menggelikan itu Hyejin mengajak Chanyeol jalan-jalan hari sabtu ini. Bukan kencan memang karena nyatanya Chanyeol tidak memiliki hubungan special dengan Hyejin.

Chanyeol langsung setuju dengan ajakan Hyejin. Padahal biasanya Chanyeol akan menyiapkan seribu alasan untuk menolak yeoja yang sudah mengejarnya sejak 2 tahun lalu itu. Chanyeol mengajukan satu syarat, pergi ke taman bermain.

"Mengapa kau mengajakku masuk rumah hantu oppa?" Tanya Hyejin merajuk. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

'Karena adik tercintaku Baekkie masuk ke rumah hantu ini bersama pacar menyebalkannya si Oh Sehun!' Jerit Chanyeol dalam hati.

Chanyeol masih cukup waras untuk tidak memberitahu Hyejin tujuan sebenarnya. Alhasil Chanyeol hanya menggeleng sambil menunjukan senyum tipisnya. Senyum yang sukses membuat Hyejin ingin mati berdiri saking tampannya.

Disaat Hyejin sibuk dengan nafasnya yang mendadak memburu karena melihat senyum tampan Chanyeol, namja tampan itu lebih memilih mengamati namja mungil yang berjalan beberapa meter di depannya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat heran saat Sehun menggiring Baekhyun untuk memilih jalan ke kiri. Chanyeol berdecak sebal dan masih mengikuti keduanya dengan sama-sama memilih jalan ke kiri.

'Bisa-bisanya namja brengsek itu memilih jalan yang lebih panjang agar bisa lebih lama berduaan dengan Baekhyun di tempat gelap!' Umpat Chanyeol dalam hati.

Chanyeol nyatanya tahu benar kalau ketampanannya dapat ia gunakan semaksimal mungkin untuk mengerjai seorang yeoja penjaga rumah hantu itu, dengan kedipan matanya singkat yeoja itu langsung menyerukan jalan kiri lebih panjang dibanding jalan kanan.

Baru beberapa langkah mereka melaju menyusuri jalan kiri tersebut, di depan sana Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas sesosok hantu berkostum manusia serigala menakuti Baekhyun. Mata Chanyeol langsung berkedut emosi saat dengan beraninya si hantu manusia serigala itu memegang lengan Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba hingga membuat namja mungil itu terkejut setengah mati.

Sehun dengan sigap langsung memeluk Baekhyun, menyandarkan kepala Baekhyun ke dadanya dan membawa Baekhyun menjauhi si hantu manusia serigala. Sehun juga membisiki kalimat penenang ke telinga Baekhyun, dan dari sisi penglihatan Chanyeol, Sehun terlihat seperti sedang menciumi pipi dan telinga Baekhyun.

"Aish! Beraninya orang itu!" Meledak sudah emosi Chanyeol, dengan kasar dan dramatis Chanyeol menyentak tangan Hyejin dan melangkah menuju pasangan HunBaek.

"OPPAAA! KYAAAAA!" Si hantu manusia serigala menakuti Hyejin dengan memegang bahunya sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya kesal. Ia memang benci Hyejin, namun yeoja itu tanggung jawabnya. Namja itu yang telah mengajak Hyejin memasuki rumah hantu ini.

"Apa kau dibayar untuk menyentuh orang lain?!" Sadis Chanyeol sambil menatap nyalang si hantu manusia serigala. Tatapannya tajam dan jika dengan tatapan mata saja seseorang bisa terbunuh, maka si hantu manusia serigala ini pasti langsung tewas seketika.

'Beraninya menyentuh Baekhyun-ku!' Omel Chanyeol posesif dalam hatinya. Si hantu langsung menunduk dan tak berani menatap wajah Chanyeol. Ini sungguh menggelikan, terlihat si hantu yang seharusnya menakuti pengunjung justru mengkerut ketakutan karena pengunjung.

Chanyeol langsung menarik kasar tubuh Hyejin dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat menyadari Sehun dan Baekhyun sudah jauh meninggalkan mereka.

Selepas Chanyeol dan Hyejin pergi nampak beberapa pengunjung lain menatap kagum kearah Chanyeol sambil berdecak betapa beruntungnya Hyejin memiliki kekasih perhatian seperti Chanyeol yang langsung marah saat lengannya di sentuh orang lain. Padahal Chanyeol marah murni karena si hantu serigala itu berani menyentuh adik tercintanya bukan Hyejin.

'Kupatahkan lenganmu Oh Sehun! Berani memeluk adikku!' Umpat Chanyeol.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kita salah memilih jalan ternyata."

Sehun dan Baekhyun telah mencapai pintu keluar. Mereka sudah berada di kawasan paling timur dari taman bermain ini. Sehun masih setia mengenggam tangan Baekhyun. Dan ia sedikit heran saat mendapati Baekhyun tak merespon kata-katanya dan justru lebih memilih melamun.

"Kau baik-baik saja Baekhyun-ah? Apa mereka begitu menakutkan?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali sebelum akhirnya menggeleng dan memasang senyum palsunya pada Sehun.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bisakah kita pulang sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun kemudian. Sehun melirik jam tangannya sekilas dan menghela napas. Sudah sore memang tapi ini terlalu awal rasanya bagi sepasang kekasih untuk mengakhiri acara kencan mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan makan malam sebelum kuantar kau pulang?" Sehun nampak berusaha menahan Baekhyun agar tetap disisinya lebih lama.

Baekhyun nampak berfikir sejenak. Bukan tanpa alasan Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja mengajak Sehun pulang. Di rumah hantu tadi, Baekhyun merasa seperti mendengar suara Chanyeol hyungnya. Seketika perasaan khawatir menyeruak dalam hatinya. Apa yang sedang Chanyeol lakukan saat ini?

Dan mengapa ia seperti berhalusinasi mendengar suara Chanyeol tadi?

"Aku ingin pulang Sehun-ah maaf.." Sesal Baekhyun. Sehun menghela napas pelan. Tak ingin memaksakan kehendaknya pada Baekhyun. Namja itu akhirnya mengangguk. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju tempat parkir.

Jika saja Baekhyun lebih teliti dengan menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang saat di rumah hantu tadi, mungkin Baekhyun akan benar-benar menyadari bahwa Chanyeol berada disana mengawasinya dan suara yang ia dengar tadi nyatanya bukan sekedar halusinasi belaka.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Ini diluar perkiraan Baekhyun. Dalam perkiraannya, sepulang dari taman bermain Baekhyun akan keluar dari mobil Sehun, membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang menunggunya sambil menonton televisi.

Namun kenyataan yang terjadi sesungguhnya sangat berbeda. Baekhyun mendapati rumah kosong. Mobil sedan milik Chanyeol masih terparkir di garasi, namun tidak dengan Chanyeol. Entah dengan siapa dan pergi kemana namja tampan itu.

Setelah menunggu sekitar dua jam lamanya dengan perasaan khawatir karena ponsel Chanyeol yang tidak aktif, Baekhyun justru mendapati Chanyeol pulang dengan seorang yeoja cantik. Yeoja yang ia ketahui bernama Hyejin.

Baekhyun merasakan nyeri di dadanya. Pikiran tentang Chanyeol yang berkencan dengan Hyejin sama seperti ia berkencan dengan Sehun membuat kepala Baekhyun pening. Ditambah dengan tingkah Hyejin yang secara tiba-tiba mengecup pipi Chanyeol di depan pagar rumah mereka.

Mata namja mungil itu nampak tidak fokus sampai akhirnya sosok Chanyeol perlahan memasuki rumah dan memergoki Baekhyun sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Baekhyunnie.." Panggil Chanyeol dengan suara paraunya. Baekhyun langsung membalikan badannya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatapnya bingung.

Otak Chanyeol memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi dihadapannya dengan sangat lambat. Baekhyun pulang lebih dulu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan merapatkan bibirnya kesal. Semua terasa jelas.

Ini salah paham. Baekhyun mendapati dirinya pulang dengan Hyejin.

Hyejin?

Yeoja centil itu begitu brengsek. Chanyeol seharusnya tahu bahwa Hyejin berbahaya. Yeoja itu ternyata sudah tahu akal-akalan Chanyeol yang memanfaatkan dirinya untuk menguntit Baekhyun. Hyejin sempat marah tadi di taman bermain. Mengancam Chanyeol akan memberitahukan Baekhyun tentang hari ini jika Chanyeol menolak untuk makan malam bersama.

Chanyeol tak dapat berkutik dan dengan berat hati menyetujui hal itu. Andai saja ia tidak terlalu bodoh, mungkin menguntit Baekhyun seorang diri itu jauh lebih baik. Chanyeol juga mual berdekatan terus dengan Hyejin seharian ini, belum lagi yeoja itu dengan beraninya mengecup pipinya tadi. Jika Chanyeol tidak tahu aturan bahwa tidak boleh memperlakukan wanita dengan kasar, Chanyeol tak akan segan menampar wajah yeoja itu.

"Kau pulang jam berapa tadi?" Chanyeol mulai berbasa-basi dengan Baekhyun yang duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi.

"Dua jam yang lalu." Jawab Baekhyun singkat. Chanyeol menghela napas pelan dan mengambil posisi duduk di samping Baekhyun.

Saat tubuhnya dan tubuh Chanyeol berada dalam jarak yang cukup dekat, Baekhyun rasanya tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol dengan Hyejin hingga parfum yeoja itu melekat pada pakaian Chanyeol?

Baekhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya. Baekhyun tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Ia juga sudah memilih berkencan dengan Sehun meskipun belum resmi dalam sebuah hubungan dan untuk apa Baekhyun sakit hati mendapati hyungnya juga berkencan dengan yeoja lain?

Chanyeol tak berani bertanya lagi. Namja itu malah sibuk melamun. Tak seharusnya pula Chanyeol merasa khawatir tentang Baekhyun yang melihatnya pulang dengan Hyejin. Toh Baekhyun juga telah memiliki Sehun. Hanya saja Chanyeol benar-benar tidak rela Baekhyun bersama Sehun dan tidak rela jika Baekhyun berfikiran macam-macam tentang hubungannya dengan Hyejin.

"Aku tidur duluan hyung." Pamit Baekhyun tak menoleh sama sekali.

Meskipun mengherankan, namun Chanyeol menyesal telah membuat Baekhyun berfikiran macam-macam.

Chanyeol menghela napas kasar. Ia membuka jaket yang ia kenakan. Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya saat mencium bau yang menguar dari jaketnya sendiri. Ini pasti efek dari gelayutan manja Hyejin pada kedua lengannya. Aroma parfum khas wanita melekat di jaketnya hingga Chanyeol merasa mual. Dengan kasar Chanyeol melempar jaketnya ke keranjang pakaian kotor sembari tak berhenti mengumpat.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak kejadian kencan itu. Baekhyun masih dalam mode diamnya. Tak berbicara dengan Chanyeol, tidak bermanja-manja dengan Chanyeol dan hanya bertegur sapa singkat dengan sang kakak di pagi hari lalu tidur duluan sebelum Chanyeol pulang kerja. Baekhyun menghindari namja itu.

"Baekhyunnie.."

Baekhyun langsung memejamkan matanya erat. Seperti biasa, ketika Chanyeol pulang dan masuk ke dalam kamar mereka, Baekhyun akan langsung pura-pura tidur.

"Sudah tidur?" Chanyeol terlihat seperti orang gila yang sedang berbicara sendiri.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Saat suara gemericik air mulai menggema. Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya. Baekhyun tahu ini berlebihan. Tak seharusnya ia memulai perang dinginnya dengan Chanyeol. Hyungnya pasti bingung mendapati sikapnya akhir-akhir ini. Uring-uringan, sulit makan, tidur tidak nyenyak, dan sensitif. Chanyeol pasti jengkel setengah mati padanya, pikir Baekhyun.

Lagipula Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya salah. Berkencan bagi seorang namja berusia 23 tahun seperti Chanyeol adalah hal wajar. Lagipula apa yang Baekhyun harapkan? Harapan Chanyeol juga mencintainya dan mereka akan hidup bersama selamanya serasa mustahil bagi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun rasa meminta maaf adalah jalan yang terbaik. Cukup kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol berkencan dengan Hyejin membuatnya sakit, Baekhyun lelah jika harus terus menerus merajuk pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol cukup terkejut saat mendapati Baekhyun telah terbangun. Namja mungil itu nampak melamun sambil duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

Baekhyun berjingkat kaget saat aroma maskulin khas sabun milik Chanyeol tercium olehnya.

"Kenapa terbangun?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya random. Bayangkan saja namja yang kau cintai berada dalam jarak sedekat ini hanya dengan menggunakan bathrobe yang terikat longgar hingga dada bidangnya terlihat jelas.

"T-tidak hyung, a-aku tidak mengantuk." Jawab Baekhyun gugup layaknya seorang gadis yang sedang di goda oleh om-om mesum.

"Kau masih marah?" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup. Tangan Chanyeol telah beralih mengelus surai lembutnya.

Chanyeol sadar Baekhyun gugup dengan posisi ini meskipun nyatanya mereka sesama namja, akhirnya Chanyeol beranjak dari ranjang. Namja tampan itu membuka bathrobe-nya, meraih celana dalam, dan piyama di lemari. Baekhyun langsung berguling memunggungi Chanyeol, wajahnya merah padam melihat punggung telanjang hingga bokong seksi milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasa ranjang mereka bergerak. Selanjutnya sepasang lengan kekar milik Chanyeol telah melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Ini sungguh sangat intim.

"Jadi?"

"Aku tidak marah hyung, maaf aku kekanakan." Sesal Baekhyun, ia memang membalikan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun tidak berani beradu pandang dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun. Mengagumi rona merah tipis yang berbayang di pipi Baekhyun, semakin membuat namja mungil ini menggemaskan.

"Kuharap kau tidak berfikir yang macam-macam tentang hubunganku dengan Hyejin."

"Aku tidak masalah jika hyung berkencan dengan Hyejin noona."

"Tidak masalah? Mendiamkanku berhari-hari karena melihatku pulang dengan Hyejin dan Hyejin mengecup pipiku itu yang kau sebut tidak masalah?"

Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya. Merasa malu hati pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Hyejin. Percayalah padaku."

Baekhyun dapat merasakan kecupan mesra Chanyeol di keningnya. Perasaan hangat menyebar ke dalam tubuhnya saat melihat senyum Chanyeol yang menenangkan. Selalu seperti ini. Chanyeol selalu menatapnya penuh kasih hingga Baekhyun hanyut dan terlena.

Baekhyun balas tersenyum dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Chanyeol. Mencium aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Chanyeol.

Biar saja malam ini. Hanya malam ini. Baekhyun ingin merasakan kehangatan dari orang yang ia cintai, meskipun Baekhyun tidak tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

000000000000000000000000000

Baekhyun terbangun dengan bulir-bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung keluar dari permukaan kulitnya. Nafasnya memburu seperti sehabis melakukan lari marathon berpuluh kilometer. Bola matanya bergerak liar kesana kemari.

Bunyi gemericik air merangsek masuk kedalam lubang telingannya. Jam di dinding kamar sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 7 pagi dan Baekhyun harus terbangun dengan cara yang tidak mengenakan seperti ini.

Sinar matahari pagi di pertengahan musim panas mulai memasuki celah-celah jendela yang tertutupi oleh kain gorden. Seiring dengan itu, Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kondisi segar dan tubuh topless.

Namja tampan dengan handuk kecil yang terlilit di leher jenjangnya itu tersenyum melihat sang adik yang telah terbangun.

"Cuacanya panas ya? Sampai berkeringat seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol enteng sambil membuka lemari pakaian. Ini adalah hari penting bagi Chanyeol, namja itu harus berpenampilan sempurna hari ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum tampan pada sebuah kemeja lengan panjang berwarna biru dan segera memakainya. Mengancingkan kemeja perlahan.

"Kau pergi bekerja hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada curiga. Ia masih terpaku menatap punggung telanjang Chanyeol. Matanya bergerak gelisah sementara jemari tangannya sibuk mengusap keringat yang di dahi dan lehernya. Baekhyun tak yakin ia berkeringat karena cuaca di musim panas ini.

"Tentu saja aku bekerja hari ini. Ini kan bukan hari libur. Kau tidak bermaksud menyuruhku untuk bolos bekerja kan?" Canda Chanyeol.

Senyum lebar hingga seluruh giginya hampir terlihat nyatanya tak merubah ekspresi Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu tak bergeming.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Enggan menyebut dirinya baik-baik saja. Chanyeol mendekati sang adik dan menatap mata Baekhyun dalam. Baekhyun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain memeluk Chanyeol erat.

"K-kau menangis Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun semakin terisak. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sang adik. Rasanya baru kemarin mereka berbaikan dan sekarang Chanyeol dibuat kebingungan dengan perilaku Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kau tetap dirumah saja hari ini hyung?" Pinta Baekhyun memohon dengan air mata mengalir. Chanyeol menghela napas pelan.

"Tidak bisa sayang, ini hari yang penting. Hari ini aku harus mempresentasikan hasil kerjaku selama enam bulan ini dihadapan atasanku."

"Presentasi bisa diundur nanti hyung, kumohon."

"Tidak bisa Baekhyun maafkan aku, presentasi ini tidak bisa diundur."

"Tapi hyung…" Baekhyun mulai merengek dipelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela napas berat. Adiknya benar-benar sulit untuk di tebak.

"Tetaplah dirumah bersamaku hyung. Jangan pergi." Pinta Baekhyun mulai bernada frustasi. Chanyeol menggeleng lemah.

"Mengertilah Baekhyun, ini adalah hari yang penting bagiku. Presentasi yang akan aku tampilkan nanti menjadi penentu bagi pekerjaanku. Jika hyung tidak hadir maka sama saja dengan menutup kemungkinan hyung untuk diangkat menjadi pegawai tetap. Mengertilah sayang, ini demi kehidupan kita juga, kita tidak mungkin selamanya mengandalkan harta peninggalan ayah dan ibu untuk bertahan hidup."

"Lagipula aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya seminggu belakangan ini. Makanya aku pulang lembur."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Chanyeol tak tega melakukan ini pada Baekhyun. Ia memang tidak tahu alasan Baekhyun menahannya namun sangat sakit rasanya menolak permintaan Baekhyun. Meskipun itu permintaan yang kekanakan sekalipun.

"Bisa kau beri alasan mengapa kau melarang hyung pergi hari ini?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, kegelisahan terasa sangat kental dalam wajah mungilnya. Chanyeol khawatir setengah mati melihat tingkah sang adik.

"Bagaimana dengan besok?"

"Aku usahakan besok pulang lebih cepat." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya tak terima.

"Setidaknya gunakan kemeja lain hyung, jangan kemeja ini."

Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. Setelah bertingkah layaknya orang yang sedang bernegosiasi, Baekhyun kini mengomentari gaya berpakaiannya. Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun? Mengapa adiknya ini sangat uring-uringan.

"Ini prosedur dari perusahaan, untuk presentasi hari ini aku harus mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru." Sesal Chanyeol.

Baekhyun semakin menundukan kepalanya. Chanyeol tak tahan, namja itu perlahan menangkup wajah mungil adiknya. Menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari mata bening Baekhyun.

"Kumohon hyung, kenakan kemeja lain. Warna lain, jangan yang ini."

"Beritahu hyung, ada apa sebenarnya? Jangan membuat hyung bingung." Pinta Chanyeol tak kalah memelas. Namun reaksi Baekhyun tak seperti yang di harapkan Chanyeol. Namja mungil itu menepis tangan Chanyeol.

"Turuti saja apa kataku hyung!" Jerit Baekhyun memerintah.

Chanyeol menghela napas kasar. Ia lelah. Seminggu ini ia lembur, fisiknya benar-benar lelah ditambah dengan suasana hatinya yang buruk karena perang dingin yang Baekhyun ciptakan. Baru semalam Baekhyun bersikap seperti anak anjing jinak yang menggemaskan, dan tak sampai 12 jam Baekhyun sudah berubah seperti anak anjing liar yang tiba-tiba menyalak.

"Berhenti kekanakan Baekhyun." Dengus Chanyeol sambil memijat pelipisnya. Baekhyun mendelikan matanya kesal ke arah Chanyeol. Tak terima disebut kekanakan.

"Aku lebih tahu dari hyung! Aku hanya meminta hyung untuk tetap tinggal!"

"KALAU BEGITU BERI AKU ALASAN MENGAPA?!"

Baekhyun mematung. 20 tahun ia hidup dan ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol membentaknya. Wajah sang kakak yang biasa teduh kini memerah penuh emosi. Baekhyun tak tahan.

"Pergilah.." Bisik Baekhyun sambil membalikan tubuhnya memunggungi Chanyeol. Isakan tangis yang semula pelan perlahan mulai kencang terdengar saat Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi ke keluar kamar. Deru suara mobil di bawah sana semakin membuat Baekhyun meringkuk dan tenggelam dalam tangisnya.

Chanyeol menggeram frustasi, pegangan tangannya pada stir mobil peninggalan sang ayah mengencang. Mobilnya melaju dalam kecepatan rendah tak sebanding dengan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Sikap Baekhyun tadi sungguh mengingatkannya pada kejadian dua tahun lalu.

Kejadian dimana Baekhyun mendapat firasat kematian orang tuanya.

Apa Chanyeol selanjutnya?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jam dinding di kamar pasangan kakak beradik tak sedarah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Baekhyun masih betah meringkuk di ranjang dengan selimut yang menggulung tubuhnya. Sudah sejak tadi pagi Baekhyun tak bergerak dari ranjangnya, tak menghiraukan suara perutnya yang sudah berbunyi sedari tadi hingga terasa sangat nyeri sekarang.

"Lapar.." Cicit Baekhyun. Dihadapannya Tao sedang menatapnya khawatir.

'Makan Baekkie, buat saja makanan yang kau sebut ramyun itu.' Pinta Tao dengan wajah memelasnya yang sangat menggemaskan.

Baekhyun tak merespon. Tao mengerucutkan bibir kucingnya, jika saja tangan Tao ini bisa menyentuh sahabat manusianya, Tao akan langsung menarik Baekhyun bangun atau bahkan menggendong tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Dering ponsel Baekhyun di meja nakas akhirnya sanggup membuat namja mungil itu mengangkat kepalanya. Mata teduhnya terbuka setengah melihat notifikasi yang muncul di benda persegi itu.

PRAK!

Tao mengelus dadanya terkejut saat ponsel Baekhyun yang semula utuh baik-baik saja kini tergeletak rusak dilantai setelah Baekhyun melemparnya.

'Sehun?' Tanya Tao hati-hati dan pertanyaan sensitifnya itu dibalas delikan tajam dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya pelan. Kepalanya benar-benar pening. Pandangannya bahkan mengabur sesekali. Ia tahu ia memaksakan diri. Terlalu memaksakan hingga tetap merespon Sehun meskipun diawal ia tahu bahwa Sehun tak tulus. Semua ketertarikan Sehun padanya hanya sebuah taruhan.

Ia mengetahui kenyataan itu kemarin. Ia dan Kyungsoo mendengar percakapan antara Sehun dan teman-temannya soal Baekhyun yang dijadikan alat taruhan. Baekhyun tak merasakan apapun saat itu. Karena nyatanya perang dinginnya dengan Chanyeol jauh lebih menyita pikirannya.

Hatinya hangat semalam saat Chanyeol memeluknya erat. Menemaninya tertidur dalam buaian tangan lembut sang kakak. Mengecup keningnya berkali-kali seolah tak ada hari esok. Hingga tadi pagi Baekhyun merasa kehilangan Chanyeol.

Ia merasa sangat sedih karena Chanyeol. Ia kecewa karena Sehun. Mengapa semua orang berbuat seperti padanya. Mengapa ketulusan terasa sangat sulit ia rasakan.

Tao menatap sahabat manusianya miris. Baekhyun perlahan bangkit dari ranjangnya. Saat tubuh lemasnya hampir mencapai pintu kamar, mata Baekhyun menangkap hoodie hitam milik Chanyeol yang tersampir di sofa dekat pintu.

Hoodie itu adalah pemberian Baekhyun saat hari jadi Chanyeol yang ke 18 tahun. Baekhyun yang saat itu masih berusia 15 tahun berusaha sekuat tenaga menyisihkan uang jajannya untuk membeli hoodie mahal yang harganya sebanding dengan uang sakunya selama sebulan.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi pada Chanyeol saat ini, apa yang Chanyeol lakukan sekarang Baekhyun tidak tahu. Ia juga sudah pasrah jika apa yang ia lihat dalam mimpi buruknya tadi malam akan terjadi pada Chanyeol. Tadi malam mungkin akhir dari Baekhyun memiliki kesempatan untuk menyalurkan cintanya pada Chanyeol.

Air matanya kembali mengalir. Baekhyun berjalan pelan menyusuri ruang tengah sembari memegangi dada kirinya nelangsa.

"Baekhyunnie…."

Chanyeol muncul bak hantu. Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol. Menghampiri Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya memegang plastik berisi makan malam untuknya dan Baekhyun.

Jika saja tidak dalam mood buruk, Baekhyun mungkin akan tertawa geli melihat Chanyeol berjalan pelan sembari meraba tembok. Wajahnya pucat dengan bulir keringat mengalir.

"Oh astaga aku sampai rumah dengan selamat!" Lega Chanyeol berlebihan. Berkali-kali ia mengelus dadanya lega seolah sehabis menghindari puluhan zombie diluar sana.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol acuh tak acuh. Ia melewati Chanyeol menuju dapur, mengambil panci dan sebungkus ramyun.

"Hei.. kau kira aku ini hantu hingga melewatiku begitu saja?" Dengus Chanyeol sedikit jengkel. Baekhyun menatapnya datar, tidak merespon Chanyeol dan kembali melanjutkan acara memasak ramyunnya dengan mulai mengisi pancinya dengan air.

"Tidak usah memasak. Aku bawa masakan China kesukaanmu. Presentasiku sukses, aku resmi menjadi pegawai tetap meskipun aku sedikit gugup hingga membuat beberapa atasanku tertawa." Canda Chanyeol sambil meletakan plastik berisi masakan China yang ia sebutkan di meja. Kemudian meraih lengan Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursi meja makan.

Baekhyun tidak bergeming. Tangan kurusnya masih memegang erat gagang panci berisi air tanpa berniat melepasnya. Chanyeol menghela napas kasar.

"Taruh pancinya, kita makan. Ayo sayang.."

"Tidak mau."

Kesabaran Chanyeol mencapai puncak. Ia tatap nyalang Baekhyun hingga mata namja mungil itu berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol yang sedang marah sangat mengerikan.

"Taruh pancinya." Perintah Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"T-tidak paksa aku hyung!"

PRAK!

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya. Panci yang semula terpegang erat kini tergeletak dengan air yang tumpah berceceran di lantai.

"Hyung!"

Chanyeol meraih bahu Baekhyun memaksa namja mungil itu menatapnya.

"Kau ini kenapa?! Tadi pagi kau melarangku pergi bekerja bahkan melarangku mengenakan kemeja biru tanpa memberi alasan yang jelas, lalu mengacuhkanku sekarang?!"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Hatinya sakit mendengar Chanyeol membentaknya.

"Sekarang kau marah?! Seharusnya aku yang marah! Berhenti kekanakan Byun Baekhyun!"

"Aku tidak pernah kekanakan!"

"Setelah permintaanmu berkencan, kau bertingkah aneh! Apa itu yang kau sebut kekanakan!"

"Kau tidak mengerti Park Chanyeol!"

"APA YANG TIDAK AKU MENGERTI BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"KAU YANG MEMBUATKU SEPERTI INI!"

Di sudut dapur Tao meringis. Melihat sahabat manusianya bertengkar hingga saling memaki dengan sang kakak membuatnya tak tahan. Terkadang ia ingin muncul dalam wujud aslinya pada Chanyeol dan berkomunikasi dengan namja itu dan memberitahukan perasaan Baekhyun agar namja itu sadar.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya. Perasaan bersalah menyusup dalam hatinya saat melihat Baekhyun telah menangis tersedu. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertengkar. Kepalan tangan lemah Baekhyun memukuli dada Chanyeol frustasi.

"Berhenti membuatku berharap. Semua perlakuanmu membuatku terlena. Aku bahkan selalu membayangkan bagaimana jika nantinya kau mengecup bibirku. Aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana kita akhirnya bisa berpelukan erat tiap malam. Aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana akhirnya kau bisa membalas perasaanku. Aku tidak menginginkan perasaanmu yang hanya sekedar cinta dan sayang pada adik. Aku ingin berbagi cinta denganmu. Aku ingin menjadi pasanganmu yang abadi. Aku ingin menjadikan bahumu ini sandaranku untuk selamanya. Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol hyung. Aku ingin jadi kekasihmu."

Ini petir. Petir di pukul setengah delapan malam yang menyambar Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku tahu ini mustahil. Aku bahkan tak bisa mencegahnya hari ini. Kau tetap pergi seperti dalam mimpiku. Kau pasti sudah menjadi miliknya. Tak ada harapan bagiku. Karena itu berhenti memperlakukanku seperti kau membalas cintaku! Bersikaplah seperti kakak-"

Ucapan Baekhyun terputus. Ini mimpikah?

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam ciumannya dengan Baekhyun. Perasaannya terbalas kan? Setelah dikejar perasaan takut mati hari ini, Chanyeol merasa lega setengah mati.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Chanyeol tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Ini indah. Beristirahat dengan sang adik yang kini resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Chanyeol merasa tak salah ia menetapkan hari ini adalah hari penting baginya, setelah presentasi menguras otak di kantor dan ditetapkan menjadi pegawai tetap, semua terasa indah saat tahu Baekhyun memiliki perasaan sama dengannya.

"Sakit.." Keluh si mungil. Chanyeol merasa bersalah melihat bekas memerah di lengan atas Baekhyun. Cetakan bekas cengkraman tangannya tadi masih terlihat disana.

"Maaf." Sesal Chanyeol.

"Kau menyebalkan." Chanyeol membelalakan matanya. Menegakan tubuhnya dan menatap tak percaya Baekhyun yang masih duduk kalem di pangkuannya dengan bahu bersandar di dada Chanyeol.

"Aku harus menyatakan perasaanku lebih dulu. Seharusnya kau yang lebih dulu mengatakannya." Rajuk Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau juga menyebalkan. Kutebak perasaan ini baru kau rasakan beberapa tahun ini sementara aku harus menahan perasaanku sejak usia 15 tahun."

Baekhyun terkejut namun ini menarik. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol antusias. Tatapan matanya memerintah Chanyeol untuk bercerita. Namja tampan itu menghela napas dan menceritakan semuanya. Chanyeol merasa rasa sayangnya berbeda pada Baekhyun saat masih belia. Ia memendamnya karena sadar tak ingin membuat perasaan itu tumbuh semakin liar, namun diusianya yang ke 15 saat marga Park telah tersemat dalam namanya, Chanyeol tak pernah ragu untuk mencintai sang adik.

"Aku tak berusaha memendamnya. Tak berusaha menghilangkannya meskipun tahu rasanya tabu jika aku nantinya memilih hidup berdua dengan seseorang yang selama ini kuanggap adik."

Baekhyun menunduk malu. Disaat Chanyeol begitu berani dan jantan mempertahankan cintanya, Baekhyun justru dengan pengecutnya memendam bahkan berusaha menghilangkan perasaan cintanya hanya karena takut cintanya itu tak terbalas.

"Karena aku tak pernah sedikitpun menolak perasaan ini sehingga tak pernah terpikir olehku untuk berkencan dengan orang lain demi melupakan perasaan ini."

Bagus sekali Park Chanyeol, kekasih mungilmu merasa sangat tersindir.

"Setidaknya aku tidak akan memiliki rasa penasaran yang begitu kuat hingga mengikuti adikku sendiri berkencan di taman bermain." Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

"Kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja! Tao memberitahuku!"

"Aku sepertinya harus bernegosiasi dengan Tao." Dengus Chanyeol tak terima. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di pelukan Chanyeol. Merengek lucu hingga membuat Chanyeol tergelak.

"Hari ini berat hyung.."

"Kau menangis seharian?"

"Hm.."

Chanyeol mengusap lembut bagian bawah mata Baekhyun yang berkantung, tak hanya itu Chanyeol juga mengecup kedua mata Baekhyun bergantian.

"Hyejin noona."

"Kemarin malam aku bermimpi kau bertemu dengannya sepulang bekerja, kalian berdua bertemu di sebuah café dan berakhir dengan hyung mencium bibir Hyejin noona. Sakit sekali hyung. Bayangan kau berkencan dengan Hyejin noona dalam mimpiku terasa sangat nyata. Aku semakin sedih saat sadar ternyata hari ini kau mengenakan kemeja yang sama seperti dalam mimpi. Menegaskan bahwa hari ini kau akan bertemu dengannya."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Raut kesedihan terasa kental dalam wajah mungilnya.

"Itu mimpimu?" Berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol bahkan menunjukan ekspresi berbeda. Ia tidak percaya dengan semua cerita Baekhyun.

"Kau begitu uring-uringan hingga bertingkah aneh hanya karena mimpi itu?" Baekhyun jengkel mendengarnya.

"Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku setelah bermimpi melihat namja yang aku cintai mencium orang lain?!"

"Kau juga seharusnya berfikir bagaimana perasaanku saat aku berfikir maut akan menjemputku hari ini Baekhyun-ah!" Seru Chanyeol frutasi. Namja tampan itu mengacak rambutnya asal. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Kau berfikir aku bermimpi kau meninggal?"

"Tentu saja! Tingkahmu itu sama seperti saat mendapat firasat kematian ayah dan ibu. Caramu marah dan merengek agar aku tidak pergi sama seperti saat kau tahu bahwa ayah ibu meninggal."

"Kau tahu Baek, aku bahkan menyetir mobil kelewat hati-hati karena khawatir aku tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil. Keringat dingin mengucur, konsentrasiku pecah karena harus membayangkan konsep yang harus kupresentasikan dan membayangkan cara seperti apa aku akan mati hari ini."

"Astaga Byun Baekhyun.. Kau membuatku berfikir aku akan mati."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Tak mengira Chanyeol akan berfikir bahwa firasat mimpinya itu membuat Chanyeol berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Pantas saja namja itu berjalan pelan sambil memegang tembok tadi. Lengkap dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Pantas saja tadi kau merasa lega telah sampai rumah."

"Kau tak memberitahu alasan mengapa kau melarangku ke kantor dan itu membuatku frustasi."

"Maaf." Baekhyun merasa bersalah. Ia peluk Chanyeol erat.

"Kematian adalah hal yang paling aku takuti, karena itu berarti aku akan berpisah denganmu sayang. Namun aku tidak bisa menghindari kematian karena itulah mati dipelukanmu adalah mimpiku sejak lama."

Rona merah langsung merambat di pipi ranum Baekhyun. Selalu saja kata-kata Chanyeol membuat pipinya memanas dan hatinya berdebar.

Ini cinta Byun Baekhyun. Dan ini adalah sayang Park Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang bisa membuat seorang yang terlahir sebagai kakak beradik bisa bersatu dalam cinta yang hangat. Ini takdir. Terdengar tabu jika nantinya kau memilih menghabiskan hidup dengan seseorang yang kau sudah anggap kakak dan adik sejak lahir. Meskipun tak sedarah. Namun apa yang bisa kau katakan jika cinta itu telah mengetuk hatimu sendiri?

Pada akhirnya kau akan lebih memilih menyerah dan mempersilahkan cinta itu masuk dan memenuhi relung hatimu bukan?

"Apa kau benar-benar menemui Hyejin noona?"

"Ia mengajakku bertemu, namun aku menolak. Bayangan tentang kemungkinan aku akan mati hari ini benar-benar membuatku ingin sampai rumah lebih cepat."

"Bagus! Lagipula kau milikku sekarang, Park Chanyeol!"

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri! Kau milik Park Chanyeol! Bagaimana dengan Oh Sehun itu?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah tahu ia hanya menjadikanku barang taruhan?"

"Kau ingin makan sup kaki manusia?"

"Kau berani membunuh orang lain?! Jangan bercanda!"

"Jangankan membunuh Oh Sehun, aku bahkan bisa membunuhmu Byun Baekhyun."

"Membunuhku?!"

"Ya, membunuhmu dengan cinta."

.

.

.

Apa ini sudah berakhir? Apa ini menarik? Aku tak terbiasa mendengar jawaban tidak dalam hidupku.

Ah tidak aku hanya bercanda.

Ceritaku ini sangat menarik, sangat menarik bagiku yang menjalaninya. Terlahir sebagai seorang dengan anugerah indigo memang cukup berat, sebagian orang menganggap kisah hidupku ini mengerikan. Berpapasan dengan hantu setiap saat bahkan berteman dengan hantu terdengar seperti mimpi buruk. Tak berhenti sampai disitu, sebagian juga mengomentari tentang mentalku. Ya kaum rasional yang tak percaya dengan kehadiran mahkluk tak terlihat menganggapku gila tapi beberapa dari mereka juga menganggap kemampuanku ini keren.

Terlepas dari itu semua aku bersyukur sepenuh hati. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena dengan keistimewaan yang kumiliki inilah, aku bisa bertemu dengan keistimewaan lain dalam hidupku. Park Chanyeol.

Sosok idaman semua orang itu kini telah resmi menjadi milikku, meskipun aku harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa sebagian melihat hubunganku dan Chanyeol hyung dengan tatapan miring. Seperti tidak bisa mencari pasangan hidup lain sehingga kakak sendiri dijadikan pasangan hidup. Sebagian lagi berdecak kagum karena cintaku ini serupa dengan beberapa cerita novel picisan bahkan ada yang iri ingin merasakannya.

Tapi meskipun begitu, dalam hatiku ini sudah tertanam kuat keyakinan bahwa Park Chanyeol adalah anugerah terindah yang datang dalam hidupku. Ia yang terbaik.

**You're the best ever come in my life. You're the best on my life **

-Lovelyz Candy Jelly Love-

.

.

.

** Indigo**

** The END **

.

.

* * *

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah bersedia membaca fic ini hingga akhir

Ucapan terima kasih ini aku khususkan kepada readers yang telah mereview di chapter 1, 2 maupun 3 part 1 kemarin

.

**Chapter 1**

**Hanbyeol267, Layeu, Nopiefa, Ndowclow, nazeeza72, oppayam, nurul dfana , exindira, neli amelia, ladywufan, SparKyuCuttieKyu, Laceye, 0706, Nikkkkaaaa, tanpanama, lustkai, Akishi Aki , Bluebble, .9, Lika Like919, neosyltherin, Guest, Planetary Nebula, mmcci**

**. **

**Chapter 2 **

**svn, Hanbyeol267, nurul dfana, lustkai, ChanKai Love, ****SparKyuCuttieKyu, nurul cynkeomma, lady wufan, nazeeza72, Bluebble, Planetary nebula, meliarisky7, byvn88, babyexotics, mmcci, chanbaekssi, baeqtpie, Guest, 19 SweetyChanbaek 92**

**.**

**Chapter 3 part 1 **

**Lustkai, meliarisky7, followbaek, Bluebble, baeqtpie, YOONA, Neli Amelia, ChanKai, Guest, , byvn88, Ndowclow**

.

.

Terima kasih bagi yang mereview, untuk semua masukannya supaya saya menulis lebih baik lagi, habis ini saya ada ff baru lagi tapi belom tau mau di publish apa engga, mau coba bikin rated M karena saya juga udh tua *cek ktp* cuma belom bisa, bayangin lancar ngetik susah heheheh

ini makin panjang sampai 7ribu word cuma udh aku banyakin percakapannya seperti saran para readers ^^ semoga semakin nyaman baca ff ini

Terima kasih sekali lagi jangan lupa review~ CHANBAEK IS REAL! CHANBAEK JJANG! I BELIEVE IN CHANBAEK! Ke London sono buru buru gih Chanbaek *plak

* * *

Sign

Sandara


End file.
